Mi héroe
by URESHI-SAN
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic aquí. Soy nueva solamente espero que les guste.
1. Cap 1  Y esto es todos los días

"**Mi héroe"**

**1. "Y esto, es todos los días…"**

-Mmhh…es hora…- 6 a.m. Entre bostezos y cabellos desordenados, un rubio de ojos verdes comenzaba su día para ir a la escuela. Con mucho trabajo y con ojos entreabiertos, se levantó de su cama hacia su armario. Tomó una toalla junto con su uniforme para tomar la ducha de todas las mañanas, hasta que su hermano mayor, William, entra primero que él, dándole un portazo en la cara y tirándolo al suelo.

-William! No es justo yo tomé el baño primero!...-

-Cállate, vas a hacer que llegue tarde-

-Yo no me tardo nada! Además tengo una exposición a las 7 con el Consejo Estudiantil! Déjame ducharme primero! PLEASE!- Azotando la puerta y entre gritos, trataba de convencer a su hermano.

-No! Tus cejas dicen todo lo contrario… -

El rubio al escuchar ese comentario, no le quedó más que esperar fuera del baño hasta que su pelirrojo hermano saliera. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo… y a esperar. Pasaron 15 minutos y William no salía del baño. Estaba desesperado y comenzó a pegar y a gritar en la puerta, dándole a entender a su hermano mayor que estaba tardando mucho y que se le haría tarde. Después de tanto escándalo, William sale del baño con una toalla en su cintura, dejando al aire su pecho y su abdomen mojados por el vapor del agua caliente de la mañana; al salir, le da un peine a su hermano menor, el cual lo miraba con enojo hacia arriba.

-¿…ah?- Miró en sus pequeñas y blancas manos ese peine, levantó la ceja confundido y volvió a ver su hermano hacia arriba, como siempre. Acercándose a su rostro y apuntando con la mirada sus inmensas cejas – Para que las peines…- dándoselo en tono de burla – idiota…- Entre risas lo empuja bruscamente hacia suelo, haciendo que toda su ropa se arrugara y se mojara por los charquitos de agua que su hermano mayor dejó después de salir del baño. –Maldito...- Se decía a sí mismo mientras recogía su ropa empapada del frío suelo, mientras se ponía de pie, con mucho coraje lanzó el peine hacia atrás, dándole en la cabeza a su hermano menor, Peter.

– Ow..! Qué te pasa!...-

-Ah.. eres tú Peter, ¿es tan temprano y ya estas empezando a darme un dolor de cabeza…" Agh… me daré una ducha, sino se me hará tarde…-

-No! Me bañaré primero! – Y antes de terminar la frase, corrió hacia el baño, dándole así, otro portazo en la cara al joven mayor. Y cerrando el puño, comenzó a azotar la puerta al mismo tiempo le gritaba muy enojado hasta de lo que se iba a morir si no lo dejaba entrar al baño.

-PEQUEÑO IDIOTA! SAL DEL BAÑO AHORA MISMO! PORQUE SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! GGGHHH! TE VOY A MATAR ENANO DE PACOTILLA!- En eso su madre, les avisa que el desayuno ya está listo. –Demon- gyah!- Su hermano mayor, Brian, al escuchar la palabra "desayuno" corrió haciéndolo caer por 3era vez. Muy molesto, (encabronado, diría yo) se levantó y, obedeciendo las ordenes de su madre, se dirigió a la cocina, parecía que a cada paso dejaba fuego, por obvias razones.

La cocina lo recibió con unos deliciosos huevos con papas, acompañados con rebanadas de pan tostado, y, su parte favorita, una taza de té. Al bajar las escaleras y sentir ese olor tan peculiar a la hora del desayuno, le levantaba un poco el ánimo, después de tener la puerta en su nariz por 3 veces… no creo que quiera volver a ver esa puerta por mucho tiempo, aunque eso no fuese algo de otro mundo. El saber que su madre le tenía el desayuno listo, era como un canto de gloria.

-Mmh… huevos con papas… y un poco de té, no me caería nada mal.-

-Oh! Arthy, buenos días, hijo, ¿amaneciste bien?-

-Si…- frotando su cabello con una expresión de molestia- excelente…-

-Ah? Arthur, ¿Por qué sigues en pijama? Llegarás tarde si no te cambias de ropa al menos…- Sorprendida al ver a su hijo, el más especial para arreglarse, en ropa de dormir a esas horas.

-Mamá, William no me dejó bañarme, lo esperé por 20 minutos! Luego se mete Peter! ÉSE ENANO ME LAS PAGARÁS ALGÚN DÍA!-

-Arthy, no hables así de tus hermanos, mejor siéntate y come tu desayuno, al terminar tomas una ducha rápida, y listo, si?-

-GGGHH!... –se tomó un respiro y obedeció la orden de su madre. Se iba a sentar en la mesa cuando Peter le gana el lugar. Y burlándose de él, frente a su madre, se sentó en su lugar.

-HAHA! Te gané… you're so slooooow…- Guiñándole el ojo y sacando la lengua, se burlaba de su hermano mayor, mientras que el otro lo miraba con ojos de enojo, tanto que sacaba humo de su rubia cabeza. Enfurecido, le gritaba desesperadamente a su madre sobre la travesura que su hermano menor le había hecho.

-GGGHH! MAMÁ!...-

-Peter, compórtate!-

El rubio tomó asiento y comió su desayuno con mucho coraje. William, ya con su uniforme, bajo a comer su desayuno, y al ver que su hermano no estaba listo aún, comenzó a molestarlo.

-Arthur… ¿aún no te has duchado?-

-Yo le gané el baño- Comentó con comida en la boca, escupiendo restos de comida por todos lados.

-Peter, traga primero lo que estas comiendo y luego habla, es de mal gusto hablar con la boca llena…- Dijo Arthur en tono de regaño, mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-Haha… ay sí, chico refinado… *gloop*- Y tragó su comida con una sonrisa llena de migajones de pan y papas.

-Peter haz caso a tu hermano…- Dijo su madre molesta por lo que hizo el pequeño.

-Arthur, yo que tú me apresuraba a desayunar…-

-¿Qué..? ¿Qué hora es?...-

-Las 6:40… llegarás tarde, señor del consejo estudiantil - Dijo William con una sonrisa malvada, al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-GGH..! – Con comida en la boca y su pijama ensuciada por ella, corrió hacia las escaleras y tomó rápidamente una ducha, sin importar que su uniforme estuviese mojado al igual que su cabello, corrió hacia la puerta junto con su mochila directo a la escuela. A él no le importaba si faltaba a la primera hora, pero él no se iba a la escuela sin bañarse, para él era de mal gusto y era muy incómodo. Hoy, era la excepción, por aquella exposición, y con más razón tenía que verse presentable. - Demonios… se me hará tarde! Adiós mamá, gracias por el desayuno!-

-Suerte en tu exposición hijo!-

Y tomando su abrigo oscuro y su bufanda, se fue volando a la escuela, literalmente. Por desgracia, así eran todas las mañanas para el joven Arthur Kirkland, al menos la mayoría de ellas. Como todos los hermanos, siempre se llevaban de esa manera, pero a Arthur no le agradaba del todo, ya que sus hermanos mayores siempre se aprovechaban de él de cierta manera, hasta Peter, que siendo el más joven lo podía hacer sin ningún problema. Arthur corría son todas sus fuerzas para llegar temprano a la escuela, esa exposición era muy importante, y no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos, le impidiera poder llegar a ese momento tan importante.


	2. Cap 2 El día mas vergonzoso

**2. "El día más vergonzoso"**

Le faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela. Estaba más tranquilo, faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran el timbre de inicio de clases para la primera hora, hasta que en la entrada vio a un grupo de chicos, eran mayores que él, estaban en último grado y eran los que siempre lo molestaban. Eran nada más y nada menos que los del llamado Bad Friend Trio. Los miró y sus ojos se hicieron grandes y sintió sensación de miedo.

-Oh no… bueno, eso no impedirá llegar a esa exposición…- Aumentó la velocidad en su caminar y trató de evitarlos, pero ellos lo vieron primero.

-OOI… ARTHUR KIRKLAND…- Gritaba con una sonrisa el experto en acoso infantil Antonio. Lo toma del hombro y lo gira colocándolo en la pared de ladrillo de la entrada principal, de una manera brusca.

-Gh.. ¿qué quieres…? – Con mirada intimidada y de coraje les preguntaba el rubio.

-¿Estabas huyendo de nosotros Kirkland?- Con sonrisa burlesco lo fue acorralando más a la pared.- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto no saludar a la gente por las mañanas..?- Se mete un chico con cabello rubio y largo, con aire de chico coqueto, llamado Francis, quien es más visto como un violador.

-Ah.. eeh… bueno… si…- Lleno de miedo no podía si quiera decir una palabra de lo nervioso que estaba.

-ENTONCES?... Ahora, por eso tendrás que darnos la comida de tu almuerzo…- Decía el español tomándolo de su camisa a punto de levantarlo.

-Pero… no traje almuerzo apenas pude terminar a desayu..!- Y tomándolo con más fuerza lo logró poner en el aire el chico que lo molestaba.

-No nos interesa…- Metiéndose el último de los integrantes del grupo. Un chico más visto como un pervertido de primera, Gilbert.

Lo que hacía del Bad Friend Trio muy característico eran sus mismos integrantes, que, como dice su mismo nombre, son personas demasiado pervertidas, que solamente piensan en molestar, especialmente a las chicas, y hacer escándalos en la escuela. Gilbert, el pervertido; Antonio, el pedófilo; y Francis, el "violador". Ése era el Bad Friend Trio.

-Déjame en paz!...- Arthur tratando de librarse y tratar de sentir el suelo en la punta de sus pies, gritaba y estaba a punto de morder la mano del Antonio que la tenía tan cerca. Y lo logra.

-OYE! PORQUÉ ME MUERDES!..- El rubio logra escapar de las manos de esos tres, y sale corriendo hacia su salón de clase, mientras que ellos iban tras él. A punto de llegar, logran atraparlo nuevamente y esta vez… le fue peor.

-Tú… estas… muerto…- Con ojos intimidadores, Gilbert, con ayuda de sus compañeros, cargaron al indefenso rubio y lo colocaron en un bote de basura que estaba cerca de los baños. Todos se van a sus salones, ya que había tocado el timbre de entrada y no iban a llegar tarde (si claro, como si les importara tanto). Arthur estaba desesperado por salir de ese bote y comenzó a mover las piernas, y de tanto moverlas, el bote calló de lado, haciendo que la basura junto con Arthur, cayeran al suelo. Se sobaba la cabeza con mucho enojo, y mientras se levantaba y retiraba una cáscara de banana de su cabeza, unas chicas pasaban frente a él y se reían de él a escondidas. Arthur se dio cuenta y les lanzó una fea mirada, el cual hizo que las chicas salieran corriendo de ahí. La razón era porque, en la escuela, Arthur era muy temido entre los estudiantes, especialmente por el Consejo Estudiantil, ya que él es el presidente de dicho lugar; claro que, como ya es obvio, los únicos que podían con él y enfrentarlo cara a cara sin ningún problema ni remordimiento, son el Bad Friend Trio, y un estudiante con aura tan malvada, pero con rostro tan dulce y lindo, llamado Ivan Braginski. No tenía piedad con los castigos, no le interesaba si fueras hombre o mujer, te ponía una buena joda, claro que con las mujeres era un poco más leve por no arruinar su imagen de "buen caballero".

-Demonios… la exposición…- Y rápidamente llega a su salón. 7:05 a.m. Exposición final. Era muy importante. Estaba listo. El profesor tomó asistencia, y le puso retardo, pero aun permitió que pasara a dar su exposición. Al escuchar su nombre en la lista, pasó al frente y comenzó con su presentación. Cuando iba a la mitad de ésta, Arthur comenzó a sentir un dolor en su estómago, que luego iba aumentando conforme iba hablando. Se tocaba su estómago y trataba de bajar el dolor, pero no lo lograba. Mientras más subía el dolor, iba poniendo pausas en su explicación y se trababa mucho, lo que le impedía continuar.

-Ay… ggh… ah… y cómo iba di—aah… - Arthur se retorcía del dolor, mientras los demás se reían en voz baja, con el temor de que fuera a explotar de enojo, y, literalmente, fuera a explotar el salón, lo cual no era nada extraño. El profesor los trataba de controlar, pero entre más oían quejarse al joven rubio más fuertes se hacían las carcajadas, y más hacían que Arthur se enojara.

-Ca-llense todos… gaah!... – Dirigiéndose a los demás estudiantes.

-Ah.. lo siento profesor!- Arthur sale corriendo hacia el baño, haciendo así que su exposición terminara en un desastre total. –_"No! ¿Por qué hoy?-_Pensaba- _Primero, mis hermanos hacen que no me dé una buena ducha, luego esos idiotas me metieron en un bote de basura, y ahora esto? ¿QUÉ MAS PODRÍA SALIR PEOR?"-_ Llegando a los baños, para empeorarlo todo, su dolor era tan intenso que hizo que entrara al baño de chicas, accidentalmente. Entró en uno de los baños, e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya saben. Pasó un buen rato, y Arthur salió del baño, más aliviado, pero al salir de él, todas las chicas lo sacaron a patadas de ahí, y no les importó que fuera una de las personas más temidas.

-ATREVIDO! NO NOS INTERESA SI ERES EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL! ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS EN EL BAÑO!- Decía una de las chicas que estaban golpeándolo y sacándolo del baño.

-NO! NO ES LO QUE CREES! ESPERA NO!..- En el suelo, con el cabello desordenado y algunos golpes, les aclaraba a las chicas el error cometido. Al final terminó más golpeado que nada.

-Gh… niñas… estúpidas…-

Al llegar un poco mejor a su salón de clases, Arthur sólo pudo recibir una ola de burlas de todos sus compañeros por lo sucedido. Pero solamente con una mirada amenazante, los calló a todos. Y lentamente fue a sentarse a su banca, al menos el profesor le dio una buena nota, la cual no fue muy satisfactoria para Arthur que digamos.

Llegó la hora de la merienda. Arthur solía ser un chico muy solitario, siempre lo ha sido, por obvias razones. Desde muy pequeño ha sido molestado principalmente por sus cejas y por su carácter. Era un chico que era muy apegado a las reglas, y trataba de seguirlas como de lugar, portaba correctamente su uniforme y, como había mencionado antes, la apariencia era muy importante. Eso lo aprendió de un amigo de infancia, Francis, el cual era tan loco para la ropa, que influyó un poco a Arthur, pero hubo un pequeño incidente y desde ese día Francis odia a Arthur a morir, por eso es que se unió al Bad Friend Trio, para molestarlo a la hora que se le diera la gana, claro que entre 3, era mucho mejor. Su pantalón bien planchado, su camiseta más blanca que él, su suéter estaba perfectamente arreglado, sus zapatos limpios. Siempre llevaba un buen porte a la escuela, pero el orden duraba poco… por obvias razones.

Su lugar favorito para merendar era una pequeña banca que estaba en al patio trasero. Era el mejor lugar del mundo, la única parte del día en el que no veía la el terror de los demás ni al trio de enfermos y estaba totalmente solo. Era el único lugar en donde podía ser él mismo sin ningún problema. En la mañana que tuvo el problema en la entrada, mintió al decir que no llevaba comida, la escondió bajo su suéter para poder disimularlo, esos tres eran grandes, mas nada inteligentes para saber que llevaba comida entre su ropa. A Arthur le gustaba la cocina, pero no se le daba del todo bien (y hablo enserio, NO se le daba NADA bien), por eso prefiere que su madre le prepare su almuerzo de todos los días, y un poco de té de la cafetería. Era la mejor merienda de todas.

Tocó el timbre de entrada. Continuó su día de escuela. Las risas no paraban, y eso hacía que Arthur tuviera dolores de cabeza continuos, y les gritara más, haciendo que ellos se callaran. Con solo amenazarlos de hacer un castigo grupal él mismo, con eso los calmaba en la escuela. Él podía controlarlos a todos cuando se le diera la gana. Llegaba a casa y la mayor parte del tiempo llegaba con su uniforme sucio y con algún raspón del que su madre ayudaba a sanar.

-Oi Arthur, ¿ahora por qué te golpearon?, ¿Por qué tus cejas los atacaron otra vez? Haha…- Decía William al llegar a casa y ver a Arthur recostado en su cama, mientras su madre estaba ahí cuidando de él.

-Hijo, no hagas caso a lo que tus hermanos digan, tal vez los oigas, mas nunca los escuches - Decía su madre como consuelo.

-Mamá… eso lo dices porque eres mi madre, sé que me amas y quieres que no salga herido, pero eres de las pocas que no se ríe de mí por mis "conejillos faciales"…-

-Porque eres mi hijo y te amaré estén como estén esos… "conejillos" como dices tú… pero no debes dejar que eso te baje el ánimo…-

-Lo intento… pero no puedo… toda mi vida ha sido así mamá… ya se hizo costumbre…- Desviando su mirada hacia la ventana al lado de su cama. -.. a veces me pregunto, si algún día acabará esta pesadilla…-

-Arthur…- Pensó su madre con ojos de tristeza al ver a su hijo diciendo esas cosas, de las cuales siempre escuchaba desde que era un niño, no le parecía extraño que las dijera y menos frente a ella, pero como a toda madre, le dolía mucho ver sufrir de esa manera a su hijo.

Al llegar la noche, Arthur tenía puesta su pijama, y antes de meterse entre sus sábanas, miró hacia su ventana, en el cielo, vio una estrella, era la más brillante de todas y sobre todo, la más hermosa. Arthur no era muy creyente de los deseos, pero hoy quiso hacer el intento, sólo por curiosidad. Colocó sus manos como si fuera a rezar y las acercó hacia su cara, cerró sus ojos y pidió su deseo.

-_"…deseo que ésta pesadilla, llegue a su fin…"-_ Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró una vez más esa estrella. De verdad quería tener una vida en la que las burlas no existieran, en el que las personas lo vieran como "alguien". De verdad lo deseaba.


	3. Cap 3 El chivo nuevo

**3. "El chico nuevo"**

Como todas las mañanas, el despertador suena a las 6 a.m. Arthur comienza un nuevo día, que no es tan nuevo que digamos. Justo en el momento en que pasa por la habitación de su hermano William para ir directo a su ducha matutina, ve que su madre lo acompaña y está colocándole una toalla húmeda en su frente. Arthur entra con un poco de duda para ver qué pasaba. Acercándose lentamente, vio a su hermano muy colorado, y estaba sudando. No se veía bien, parecía tener fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Will, ¿estas bien?- Preguntaba con preocupación.

-Ah.. ah… Arthur?... cof!cof… bu-buenos días querido hermano… cof!..-

Arthur hizo cara de sorpresa al escuchar que su hermano lo saludaba de esa manera tan… "amigable" y sin ningún mal comentario.

-Will… sí que estas mal…- Diciendo eso con un gran gota en su cabeza alborotada.

-Me temo que no irás a la escuela hoy, te quedarás recostado hasta que la fiebre baje un poco, así que ve y dúchate Arthur-

Arthur estaba un poco confundido. Su hermano se enferma y no le dice malas palabras ni nada para molestarlo, y ahora puede tomar una ducha con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ni siquiera Peter estaba ahí para impedirlo, al parecer seguía dormido ya que tuvo que dormirse tarde por terminar una maqueta para su clase de Geografía. Tomo su ducha, y al terminar, pensó que Brian, su otro hermano mayor, iba a pasar rápidamente y lo iba a tirar al suelo… pero no fue así. Salió tranquilamente del baño, bien arreglado y bien peinado, lo cual era casi imposible en las mañanas y si lo lograba era una arreglada rápida y mal hecha y en el camino terminaba de acomodarse el resto, y al dirigirse al comedor, su madre le tenía su desayuno listo, como todos los días. Confundido, se sentó lentamente en su silla y comenzó a comer. Su madre se encontraba sirviendo comida para sus demás hijos y al ver a Arthur sentado en el comedor con su ropa bien puesta y comiendo tan tranquilamente le sorprendió mucho.

-Oh! Arthur, perdón si no te saludé hace rato, buenos días- Saluda alegremente una mamá sorprendida.

-Buenos días madre, ¿cómo está William?-

-Pues, sigue con la fiebre alta, pero estará bien, verás que para cuando regreses estará perfectamente bien- Le comenta a su hijo con una linda sonrisa – Por cierto, hijo, ¿y eso que estas bien arreglado?-

-Ah? Bueno… solamente no pudieron impedirme tomarme una ducha… y me dio tiempo de arreglarme…-

-Mmh.. ¿tendrás otra exposición?-

-No-

-Mmh, es que, te ves muy bien hijo.- Termina con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah! Gracias, mamá.- Alegremente Arthur termina su desayuno. Y, faltando tan solo 20 minutos, tomó su abrigo junto con su bufanda, para irse tranquilamente hacia la escuela.

-Adiós mamá. ¡ADIOS WILLIAM, MEJORATE!...-

-¡NO GRITES IDIOTA, ME DUELE LA CABEZA!...- Arthur solamente se ríe y se despide de su madre de nuevo mientras le daba su merienda.

-Arthur, recuerda…- Tomándolo de la barbilla y con una dulce sonrisa – No hagas caso de lo que los demás digan… son solo palabras, está bien?-

-Mmh, está bien mamá. Adiós.- Y se va tranquilamente.

Mientras iba en su camino se puso a pensar, ya que esta mañana fue tan tranquila y no tuvo que lidiar con los monstros de sus hermanos, recordó la estrella de anoche. Su madre, desde niño, le ha dicho que si ve una estrella, que fuese la más brillante de todas por supuesto, pidiera un deseo y que éste se haría realidad en poco tiempo. Estaba muy dudoso si ése deseo se realizaría como esperaba, y que lo que mamá solía decir fuese verdad; estaba muy esperanzado con ello. Como la escuela no estaba tan lejos, llegó en tan solo 5 minutos, y los momentos de tranquilidad terminaron al ver al Bad Friend Trio en la entrada.

-Demonios… tan bien que iba mi día…- Se decía él mismo con un suspiro.

-Kirkland…- Se acercó el pervertido del trio, Gilbert.

-Ahora, ¿qué quieren…? No traje almuerzo, si eso querían saber…- Decía el rubio con un tanto de temor.

-¿Y qué escondes en tu suéter…?- Interrumpe Francis, el ex amigo de infancia de Arthur.

-Nada…-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a acorralar a Arthur de manera que tocó la pared y no tenía escape alguno. Antonio lo toma de sus muñecas, para darles libre el paso a los otros dos de esculcar toda su ropa para encontrar el almuerzo que solía esconder en secreto debajo de ella.

-Esperen… Antonio… SUELTAME!... Gh…! No me hagan.. aah… - Arthur trataba de zafarse de ellos, mas sus intentos eran en vano.

-Mmh… ¿te gusta Kirkland?...- Preguntó en tono de perversión al rubio acorralado frente a él, y junto a un guiño y una media sonrisa continuó su labor.

-¡NO! CLARO QUE NO! SUELTENME AHO- ah!... Gilbert no toques ahí… ah…- Se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas que poco a poco aumentaba conforme iban avanzando los otros dos. – GAH! DEJENME YA..!-

De repente, alguien jaló el uniforme del español haciendo que éste callera al suelo de espaldas, hizo lo mismo con los otros dos que seguían tocando bajo la ropa del inglés. Arthur solamente calló deslizándose lentamente sobre la pared con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿No lo escucharon..?- Decía el chico con tono molesto. Arthur solo no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres..?- Preguntaba exaltado el francés ya que era un chico que nunca habían visto en la escuela.

-Eso no importa, no permitiré que anden molestando a ningún estudiante de esta escuela!- Diciéndolo en tono heroico y con una posición tan extraña, Arthur solo lo veía y le crecía una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Ha! Claro…- Rió Gilbert con una mano en su boca y en plan de golpearlo.

-¿Quieres ver?...- Decía Alfred en tono desafiante mientras se tronaba sus dedos. El trio comenzó a prepararse, iba a comenzar una pelea a muy temprana hora, no había mucha gente así que no iba a haber mucho escándalo.

-Esperen…!- Interrumpe Arthur - ¿Querían mi almuerzo?... –Decía mientras sacaba de su camiseta un sándwich – Aquí tienen… es todo lo que traigo…- Sosteniendo el sándwich en su frágil mano esperando a que lo tomasen. Gilbert empujó un poco a Alfred para tomarlo, y regresando con los otros le dio una mirada de odio.

- Te salvaste esta vez Kirkland, la próxima vez… hablaremos a SOLAS…- Dirigiéndose a Alfred – Vamonos…- El trio se va mientras Gilbert se come el sándwich.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso…- Decía Arthur molesto y con ojos de enojo.

- Haha, claro, tenías todo bajo control…-

- Mmh…- Haciendo un puchero se levantaba con mucha dificultad después de haber sido, literalmente, manoseado por el trio de pervertidos.

- Oh.. ¿te ayudo a levan- ?...-

- C-CLARO QUE NO, YO PUEDO SOLO! – Decía muy exaltado Arthur mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se arreglaba su ropa. – ¿Qué ves, no debes ir a alguna parte?...-

- Ah… de nada por haberte salvado…-

- Q-Qué?... YO PUDE HABERLOS DETENIDO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! LO TENÍA TODO BAJO CONTROL! HASTA QUE LLEGASTE TÚ…! –

- ¿Por qué no lo admites?...-

- ¡¿ADMITIR QUÉ?-

- Que te salvé…- Decía con una cara de inocencia y de tanta tranquilidad, mientras a Arthur se le paraban los cabellos de tanto coraje.

-T-TÚ NO ME SALVASTE…! GGH! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Ya falta poco para entrar a clases… mejor dejo de perder el tiempo antes de que llegue tarde de nuevo. Bueno me tengo que ir…- Se da la media vuelta para entrar a clases cuando Alfred lo interrumpe.

- Oye… olvidaste tu mochila…- Levantándola y acercándola para dársela al rubio. Arthur voltea y con la mirada baja va y la toma.

- Ya sabía…- Decía con los entre dientes con su rostro como un tomate por el coraje, y continua con su caminar.

- Ah… ¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DÍA ARTHUR! – Se despedía Alfred con una sonrisa y con la mano en el aire.

- _Idiota…- _Se decía a sí mismo mientras iba directo a su salón. Alfred pudo observar que todos lo miraban con mucho temor y abrían el paso para que pudiera pasar. Eso le preocupó a Alfred, de modo que quería tratar de hacerse su amigo, porque al parecer no tenía a nadie.

Cuando Arthur llegó a su salón de clases, todos lo observaban y lo siguieron hasta su asiento, preguntándose y murmurando entre ellos el por qué estaba enojado tan temprano. Arthur al sentir tantas miradas hacia él, levantó los ojos y su aura comenzó a ponerse oscura, lo que hizo que los demás temieran a lo que fuera a hacer.

-¿Qué-me ven? – Dijo Arthur con su mirada de manda-más que en esos momentos era tan penetrante que podía ver el temor más grande dentro de ti. En ese momento, a todos los recorrió un escalofrío muy grande que se helaron, y siguieron son sus cosas. Arthur seguía molesto, ya que había empezado su día bien, hasta ahora, ese chico no debió de haberse metido, ya que según él "tenía todo bajo control".

Bien, al menos sabía que había llegado temprano, y escuchó el timbre listo en su pupitre. Al entrar el maestro anunció que un estudiante había llegado de intercambio y que se iba a integrar al grupo, y le había encargado a Arthur que le diera un recorrido por la escuela en la hora de receso. Como buen estudiante, aceptó el mandato de su maestro.

- Bien, reciban al nuevo estudiante…-

Cuando Arthur levantó la mirada, vio entrar a un chico alto, de piel clara, no era tan rubio como él sino más oscuro, ojos azules, y frente a ellos unos anteojos, no traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y venía en ropa informal, lo que hacía muy característico a ese chico era que su cabello tenía un mechón de pelo que, literalmente, desafiaba la gravedad y una chamarra café de aviador. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico que lo había ayudado en la entrada.

- Good Morning, guys! Mi nombre es Alfred Jones, vengo de Estados Unidos y me—eh? – Se detiene al ver la cara de Arthur observándolo con asombro pero con enojo a la vez.

- ¡¿TÚ OTRA VEZ? – Gritaron ambos apuntándose uno al otro con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Am… ¿ya se conocían? – Preguntó el profesor viendo la expresión de sus estudiantes.

- No, nunca lo he visto! – Volviendo a hablar al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión en sus caras.

- Ah! Excelente, porque Kirkland, mi mejor estudiante, va a ser su guía en su estadía en esta escuela. Así que, buena suerte. –

-¿QUÉ? NOOO…-

Y así es como comienzan las cosas entre Arthur Kirkland, el estudiante prodigio y presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, y Alfred Jones, al nuevo estudiante extranjero.


	4. Cap 4 Conocienco al héroe

**4. "Conociendo al héroe"**

Como se hace notar, Arthur acaba de apuntar en su lista negra a un estudiante nuevo, Alfred Jones, estudiante de intercambio que llegó desde Estados Unidos. No conoce nada de él. Para Arthur es un estudiante más, del que tendrá que soportar todos los días hasta terminar el ciclo escolar. Como era su guía, en las horas de clase Alfred siempre estaba con Arthur haciendo trabajos en equipo, el cual le molestaba más de lo que ya estaba; pero no podía decir nada ya que, como buen estudiante, debe de dar el buen ejemplo en ser paciente y tolerante con los nuevos estudiantes, lo cual Arthur no estaba haciendo. Llegó la hora del descanso y era tiempo de hacer un recorrido por la escuela. Empezaron por el patio principal, el cual era muy grande y era el sitio en donde la mayor parte del tiempo los estudiantes descansaban sobre la gran extensión de pasto que había; después fueron al patio trasero en donde tenían una gran cancha en donde suelen practicar deportes, como es la caminata, y en medio había una cancha para jugar futbol; luego pasaron a la cafetería, el lugar favorito de los estudiantes, con excepción de Arthur, donde hubo un momento en que algunas chicas no dudaron en acercarse a Alfred para hablar con él.

-Ah… ¿podríamos continuar?- Decía el cortante británico, mientras Alfred observaba que las chicas se iban con mucho miedo, literalmente desaparecieron frente a ellos, y eso no era únicamente con las chicas, era con todos. Huían de él como si fuera un monstruo y les fuera a hacer algo terrible. Arthur solamente caminaba sin expresión alguna, en señal de que no le daba nada de importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De verdad estaba solo, pensaba el americano mientras lo seguía desde atrás y lo miraba con ojos de preocupación, ya que, a pesar de ser un desconocido para él y no sabían nada el uno del otro, se preguntaba mucho el por qué ese miedo hacia él. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, desde que entraron a la cafetería y se sintieron las miradas de los estudiantes hacia ellos.

- Oye… ¿por qué nos ven tan extraño todos?- Preguntaba al sentir un poco incómodo el lugar.

- Eso no es de importancia, debemos continuar…- Contesta Arthur con mucha seriedad y ni siquiera viendo a Alfred.

- Pero me siento un poco observado por… -

- Ya cállate y continuemos que tengo cosas que hacer…- Lo interrumpe molesto el inglés con desesperación de ya querer terminar su labor y olvidarse que tiene un compañero más, volviendo así a su vida cotidiana. El americano siguió la orden de su guía y continuaron su recorrido sin decir una palabra sobre lo anterior; y llegando a su punto de partida, Arthur con un gran alivio le dice sus últimas explicaciones sobre la escuela.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, el resto ya deberá ser tu responsabilidad, si tienes una duda… dímelo a mí o al director… bueno adiós…- Dando una media vuelta y dándole la espalda a Alfred.

- Oye…-

- ¿Qué…?-

- ¿Por qué eres así…?- El joven británico se acerca a él.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora ve y come tu almuerzo…-

- Oh!... ¿podemos comer juntos?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa, esperando una buena respuesta de Arthur.

- No…-

- Eh? ¿Por qué no?

- Oye, ¿por qué demonios haces tantas preguntas? – Dice Arthur harto de que el americano esté atrás de él como si fuera un niño perdido buscando a su mamá.

- Mmh… oye, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero quisiera que comenzáramos de nuevo! Además recuerda que no tienes qué comer…- Recordándole al inglés su incidente de la mañana.

- Demonios mi almuerzo…- Murmuraba Arthur mientras esculcaba bajo su ropa - ….aagh…- Se quejaba mientras oía su estómago rugir como si fuera un león que no había comido en 1 semana.

- Si quieres, puedo compartirte del mío, _no problem_!...- Decía el americano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que levantó su dedo pulgar. Arthur sólo lo veía, era un chico tan extraño, jamás había visto y mucho menos conocido a alguien con esa actitud, era como si fuera un héroe o un hada mágica que llegó de la nada y le estuviera resolviendo sus problemas, pero… se veía que no era malo, y que no lo hacía con la intención de molestarlo, además es un estudiante nuevo que solamente quiere hacer amigos pensaba el británico. Además… nadie le hablaba de la manera como él lo hacía, tan amigable y de una manera tan alegre, y más extraño era para él era, que fuera un estudiante nuevo el que lo hacía. Viendo la situación, oyendo su estómago pidiendo algo para digerir y viendo a un extraño que le ofrece comida sin intención de jugarle una broma…

- Tsk… está bien…- Arthur aceptando su oferta con la mirada hacia abajo y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza de tener que aceptar comida de otros, cosa que nunca le había sucedido, porque la veces en las que el Bad Friend Trio le robaba comida tenía que soportar el hambre en toda esa hora de descanso.

- Wow! Enserio?...- Decía muy entusiasmado el americano.

- Sí… solamente por hoy… -

-Excelent! Ahora… ¿en dónde se te apetece almorzar?...-

- Mmh… yo sé un lugar, pero, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie en dónde está- Le decía el británico levantándole el dedo.

- I PROMISE!- Su sonrisa era tan extrovertida y su alegría tan grande, que era un tanto pegajosa. El día de Arthur comenzaba a mejorar, tal vez, ¿había hecho un nuevo amigo? El británico lleva al americano a su lugar secreto, en donde comenzó la charla.

- Aquí es, el lugar en donde suelo almorzar siempre-

- Wow… es… lindo…- Explorando todo con la pura mirada, sintió un ambiente de soledad y muy frío, a pensar de que tenía una bonita vista hacia la parte externa de la escuela. Los dos estudiantes toman asiento uno al lado de otro.

- Y bien, ¿Qué traes de almuerzo?...- Preguntaba con curiosidad el inglés al ver una pequeña mochila que traía Alfred consigo.

- ESTO!...- Y sacando de su mochila una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas y una soda, le mostró al británico su gran almuerzo de todos los días.

- Ah… una hamburguesa… a estas horas del día?...- Decía Arthur con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Mmh, ¿tiene algo de malo? – Alfred tomó la hamburguesa y la partió a la mitad para convidarle a su hambriento compañero – Aquí tienes…- Con su mitad en la mano.

Arthur la miraba dudoso, ya que nunca comía esas cosas a tan temprana hora del día, pero ya no podía decir que no, si no me creen pregúntenle a su estómago que gruñía tanto que se podía sentir hasta debajo de la tierra.

-Ah… gracias Alfred, te pagaré esto de alguna manera…- Decía apenado el rubio mientras tomada su pedazo. – Y… bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿de dónde dijiste que venías…?-

- Ah! Yo vengo de Estados Unidos…-

- Y, ¿por qué decidiste venir de intercambio hasta Inglaterra?...-

- No lo sé…- Diciéndolo con comida en la boca.

- Agh… no hables con la boca llena, aaagh… haces que me acuerde tanto a mis hermanos…-

- Eh? *chump* ¿Tienes hermanos? *chump* -

- Ah… primero pásate la comida, sí? –

- Mmh.. *gloop*-

- Espera, tienes un poco de migajones en tu boca… - Arthur toma una toalla y le retira los restos de pan que quedaron en su rostro – Bien… y sí, tengo hermanos, que son de lo peor, me recordaste al más joven…-

- Mmh… ¿tienes más…?-

- Sí, el más joven se llama Peter, luego sigo yo, y tengo 3 hermanos más grandes que yo, no te gustaría conocerlos…-

- Mmh… yo solamente tengo 2 hermanos, yo soy el mayor de los 3-

- Mmh, interesante…- Alfred, al ver que comenzaban a conocerse mejor, quiso ir más a fondo.

- Oye, tal vez me vea un poco molesto, pero ¿por qué nos miraban tan raro en la cafetería?...-

Arthur solamente detuvo su próxima mordida a su hamburguesa y bajo la mirada, su tono de voz cambió y comenzó a ponerse serio.

-No quisiera hablar sobre eso…-

-Vamos... es que, quisiera conocerte un poco mejor, y como eres el estudiante prodigio, a como veo, sabes mucho sobre esta escuela, no? Así que, ¿Por qué nos miraban así?-

-…- Arthur guardó un breve silencio - …por mí.-

El americano se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta tan cortante, ya que nunca se imaginaba que fuese por ese motivo. Por un momento pensó que era porque había llegado un estudiante nuevo y tan extraño era que todos los miraban de ese modo, o por ver pasar al estudiante prodigio. Pero no.

-Ah?...-

-Sí. Toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, he vivido con esas miradas sobre mí, aunque no lo creas todos me miran como si fuera el malo de la historia, y la verdad no me importa. Tantos años he vivido de esta manera que ya no me doy cuenta cuándo están murmurando algo sobre mí. Me odian… solamente porque hago lo correcto. – Arthur dio un suspiro de tristeza. Alfred se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy solo.

-Lo siento, por preguntar…-

-No te preocupes, no pensé que alguien me fuera a preguntar eso…-

-Mmh… bueno, pues ya lo hice! – Diciéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Arthur miraba y sentía como algo floreaba dentro de él. Cosa que tenía mucho que no sentía. Miraba reír al americano y pensaba – "…_es muy extraño, ¿por qué se interesa tanto en mí…?"_ – Se quedaba ido en su bella sonrisa mientras se hacía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, hasta que Alfred se dio cuenta.

-Eh? Arthur?...- Preguntaba mientras acercaba sus ojos azules al rostro de Arthur con tanta sorpresa.

- Ah!... lo siento… ah… bueno, dijiste que tenías 2 hermanos, ¿vienen contigo?-

-Nah! Ellos se quedaron en mi casa…- Mientras se recargaba en la banca, colocaba una mano en su cuello y terminando esa frase con buen trago de su refresco - ¿quieres?...-

-Eh, no gracias, no es muy de agrado el refresco…-

-Mmh… ah sí, tengo 2 hermanos menores que yo. Emily es la de en medio, es muy parecida a mí, en todo aspecto! Y el menor… oh demonios…-

-¿Qué sucede…? –

-No recuerdo su nombre….-

Arthur solamente hizo ver una gran gota en su cabeza. ¿Quién iba a olvidar el nombre de su propio hermano? Se decía el inglés mientras hacía su cara de asombro más grande y más duradera.

-Eh… ¿no recuerdas el nombre de tu hermano?...-

- Espera… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…-

Era increíble. ¡NO RECUERDA EL NOMBRE DE SU PROPIO HERMANO!. Es decir, está bien si te equivocas al pronunciar su nombre, es entendible, a todos nos pasa… pero, olvidar su nombre, ¡O-L-V-I-D-A-R! Arthur no podía respirar del asombro, enserio.

-AH SI! MATTHEW!...-

-Aleluya! Qué bueno que lo dices, ya me estaba asustando…- Decía Arthur con mucho alivio.

-Sí, él es el más joven. A pesar de ser el menor de los 3, nunca suelta a su oso de peluche. Es un chico muy tímido y le cuesta mucho trabajo hacerse notar, pero es un gran hermano!-

-Mmh… me alegro por ti.-

-Eh, ¿A qué te refieres?...-

-Me da gusto que hables así de ellos, a comparación de los míos… son unos monstruos…-

-Eh? No hables así de ellos, son tus hermanos!-

-Alfred… todos los días… son un infierno en mi casa… si no está uno, están otros 3 que pueden molestarme cuando quieran a la hora que sea… es decir nunca puedo tener un momento para mí en mi casa! NI SIQUIERA EN MI PROPIA HABITACIÓN! Ahora que recuerdo, ese pequeño mocoso de Peter NO SE ME VA A ESCAPAR! GAAH! PEQUEÑO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! ME LAS PAGARÁ MUY CARO…!- Se quejaba el inglés haciendo muchos gestos en su cara que ni él mismo se daba cuenta, Alfred no pudo resistirse y tuvo que soltar una carcajada al ver a Arthur quejándose de ese modo tan gracioso, para él.

-¿QUÉ? DE QUÉ TE RÍES!...-

-HAHAHAHA…! Es que… eres divertido…- Lo decía limpiándose una lágrima de tanta risa que le ocasionó. Arthur sólo pudo hacer una cara de sorpresa al escuchar el comentario. – "_yo?... divertido?..."- _Pensaba- _"…jamás… nadie me había dicho eso…"_- En eso la campana que le indicaba hora de volver a clase lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-AH! LA CAMPANA! Debemos irnos…-

-YES, SIR! – Se apresuraron en recoger para dejar limpio el lugar para volver a su salón. Mientras lo hacían, Arthur volvía a preguntarse muchas cosas. Se sorprendía de lo interesado que estaba Alfred en saber un poco de él, probablemente podría ser éste un inicio. Un inicio de algo nuevo. Algo diferente. Algo que Arthur había dejado de tener y de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… un amigo.


	5. Cap 5 Un amigo

**5. "¿Un… amigo?"**

OK. ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder? Esta sensación… tan extraña. Tan extraña era, que podía sentir una gran tranquilidad en su interior, cosa que Arthur no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Demonios tenemos que apresurarnos! – Decía Alfred viendo que nadie se encontraba en los patios – Gah! Es mi primer día de escuela y llegaré tarde… DEMONIOS! – Y comenzaron a acelerar el paso.

-No te preocupes… estás conmigo, no pasará nada.- Tomándolo del hombro para tranquilizarlo – Ve con calma, la escuela es muy grande así que tardaremos un poco en llegar a la siguiente clase. Y dime… estás viviendo sólo, me imagino. –

-No, vivo con un amigo…-

-¿Un amigo…? ¿Es de tu país?- Preguntaba un confundido inglés mientras iban a su próxima clase.

-No…-

-Mmh, entonces es extranjero…-

-No…-

-No?...- Más confusa se ponía la pregunta.

-Ni siquiera es de ésta tierra…-

-EH?...- Detuvo su paso y se puso azul por el shock mientras una gran gota parecía en su cabeza. - Cómo demonios... ¿A qué te refieres con _ni siquiera es de ésta tierra..._? –

-Haha, es un extraterrestre! – Decía el americano con una expresión de orgullo y felicidad, como si no fuera una cosa de otro mundo, literalmente. Arthur solamente sintió un escalofrío al escuchar tal cosa, que al mismo tiempo pensó que era una de las más grandes bromas que alguien le haya hecho, es más, tanto que no le quedó más que soltar la carcajada frente a Alfred.

-HAHAHA! Enserio… ¿de dónde es?...-

-Mmh… hablo enserio, es un extraterrestre, se llama Tony! No quise dejarlo solo allá con mis hermanos así que vino conmigo… ah… me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos… mmmh… sólo espero que no esté experimentando en la cocina, una vez hizo que mi mesa tuviera un agujero de tan ácida que estaba una "sopa" que hizo… era verde y brillaba demasiado…-

Arthur entre más oía al americano… menos podía creerlo. ¿Enserio tenía un amigo extraterrestre…? Es que, de verdad que no podía creer que pueda existir una persona tan rara como él. Esto tiene que ser una broma, pensaba el inglés.

-… eeh~… mi hermana estaba histérica, pero bien que se acercó al ácido, y Matthew… pues solamente estaba sentado en lo que quedaba de la mesa… y… ah? Arthur?...-

Alfred vio a Arthur con una cara extremadamente confusa y de shock al mismo tiempo.

-Nada… nada… es que… ah… mejor vayamos a clases, si?...-

-OK! Un día que vayas a mi departamento te lo presentaré! Te caerá bien! Es serio al principio pero cuando ya lo conoces es muy divertido! Ya lo verás!...-

- Sí…. Tengo… muchas ganas de conocerlo…- Decía el inglés en tono de desagrado. Al llegar al salón de clases el profesor les dio permiso para pasar al salón ya que ya sabía la razón por aquella tardanza. Pasando el día, Alfred le mandaba pequeñas notas en secreto a Arthur mientras el profesor daba la clase. Algunas graciosas, otras era más información sobre uno… conforme pasaba el día se estaban conociendo mucho mejor, lo cual a Arthur comenzaba a agradarle. Como pensaba antes, no era un chico malo, tal vez era extraño, pero algunas cosas eran imposibles de creer. Llegó la hora de la salida. Cuando ellos se dirigían a la puerta principal, todos los veían y comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

- _¿Ya viste a esos dos…?...-_

_- ¡¿Kirkland tiene un amigo?.-_

_-Wow… ¿quién es ese chico de los anteojos…?_

_-Qué lindo es… me pregunto si tiene novia-_

Alfred los miró a todos con ojos de impresión, así que decidió hacérselo notar a Arthur quien iba más delante de él.

-Ps! Arthur… ¿no te sientes observado?-

-Mmh, ¿por ellos? Nah… estoy acostumbrado, recuerda.

-Mmh… es que… gah… no me gusta que me observen tanto!-

-Tch… eres el chico nuevo, ¿qué esperabas?... todos en poco tiempo comenzarán a hacerte preguntas estúpidas, probablemente una que otra chica se te acerque y te dé su teléfono, los maestros te tratarán diferente por ser nuevo…-

-Mmh, en mi país es parecido… mmh… bueno, los ignoraré por el momento…- Diciéndolo en tono alegre y sí, a seguir su propio consejo. De repente se acercaron varias chicas para hablar con él, Alfred no se negó a hablar con ninguna, no estaría mal comenzar el ciclo escolar conociendo a una linda chica inglesa; mientras Arthur se fue adelantando quedando completamente solo. Mientras seguía su caminar el Bad Friend Trio lo esperaba en secreto en la entrada, Arthur no se esperaba que ellos estuvieran ahí. El español lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló en la pared.

- ¿No teníamos una plática pendiente…? – Decía Gilbert con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-Oigan… ya les di mi almuerzo, ¡¿qué más quieren de mí? – Gilbert lo tomó de su blanco y pequeño rostro con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que lo mirara a sus intimidantes y rojizos ojos.

-Ésta, va por haberte contenido en la mañana…- Lo suelta, y le da un puñetazo en la cara. En ese instante Gilbert le cambió de lugar a Antonio, que le tocaba su parte.

-Para que se te quite lo amargado que eres…- Le da otro puñetazo y de paso un golpe en la barbilla. Arthur no podía moverse. Antonio volvió a sostener al rubio, dejando libre a Francis para dar el golpe final. Levantó su fina barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Alfred vio que mucha gente se dirigía hacia la salida, como si algo hubiese pasado.

-Miren… todos están yendo a la entrada principal…- Decía una de las chicas que estaban con Alfred. – Me pregunto qué será…-

-¿Vamos a ver…?- Decía otra chica interesada en saber qué sucedía.

-¿Para qué? Seguro que son Antonio, Francis y Gilbert armando otra de sus estúpidas peleas…- Cuando Alfred escuchó eso, sus ojos trataron de localizar a Arthur, que no encontraba por ningún lado.

-Señoritas, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero tengo que buscar a alguien… adiós…- Alfred salió de ese grupo de chicas hacia la entrada, esperando que Arthur estuviese entre la gente y no debajo de ella.

Mientras con Francis, no dejaba de ver ese rostro que alguna vez fue visto como amigo. Arthur solamente esperaba su siguiente movimiento, para poder acabar esto de una vez, y tener entendido que los deseos son puros cuentos de infancia que jamás, por más que quieras, se cumplirán. Alfred movía a la gente en busca de su amigo, y cuando llegó al centro del alboroto, solamente pudo ver lo que el rubio francés iba a hacerle a Arthur, el cual estaba con algunas marcas por los golpes en el rostro, una gota de sangre escurría de sus finos labios, su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre… de verdad que estaba en un problema.

-Tú mismo sabes por qué va éste…- Preparó su puño para dárselo en su estómago. Alfred llegó tarde para evitarlo. Pero entre más veía que Francis lo golpeaba, más rabia se acumulaba en su estómago. Los gritos de todos hacia Arthur hacían que Alfred enloqueciera de coraje, cosa que no pudo evitar por más tiempo. Cuando Francis iba a darle otro puñetazo, logró detenerlo y se lo regresó en la cara, haciendo a Francis, caer desmallado al suelo; se notaba la rabia en los azules ojos del americano, que pronto se volvieron rojos por el mismo coraje que explotaba de ellos.

-Aagh… ¿tú otra vez?... – Decía Antonio en tono molesto. Gilbert se acerca a Alfred lentamente.

-No me importa si eres nuevo… pero voy a aclárate algo… en esta escuela, si alguien se mete en asuntos que no le incumben…-Desviando su mirada hacia Arthur, quien se encontraba en la pared en brazos de Antonio muy noqueado por tantos golpes-… se las verá con nosotros, cosa que te pasará a ti si no te largas de nuestra vista…-

-Ahora YO te aclararé algo más… cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo, y cuando dije que no iba a permitir que siguieran molestando a ningún estudiante de esta escuela, HABLABA ENSERIO! – Rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara al más pervertido del temido Bad Friend Trio, y de paso una patada en el estómago mientras estaba en el suelo. Cuando vio a Antonio, solamente soltó a Arthur dejándolo caer… y con la pura mirada de odio que lanzó Alfred hacia él, bastó para que éste saliera corriendo, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Alfred se acerca a Arthur, tomándolo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Todos los presentes estaban en shock por lo que había pasado, no pudieron siquiera dar un respiro cuando les dio su merecido a esos tres. Alfred sintió esas miradas de nuevo, las cuales ya le tenían harto desde un principio; los volteó a ver, ya que les estaba dando la espalda, y solamente pudo decir…

-Y USTEDES…¡ ¿TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR?- Los presentes solamente se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron, como si nada hubiese pasado. Alfred vio el rostro del rubio y solamente sintió mucho dolor al verlo de esa manera.

-Arthur…?- Arthur apenas podía abrir los ojos, y pudo ver el rostro del americano que era iluminado por el sol, lo cual hacían que se viera… lindo. Apenas podía hablar, no tenía nada de fuerzas. Así que inmediatamente cargó a Arthur en su espalda y lo llevó a un hospital rápidamente, y mientras iba en su camino, una voz baja y quebrada lo detuvo.

-A… A-Alfred…- Decía Arthur en su espalda. - _…_Th… Thank… you…- Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, haciendo quedar exhausto en él. Alfred solamente pudo admirarse del agradecimiento de Arthur, que apenas teniendo fuerzas para hablar, pudo sacar ese gesto al aire. Pudo ver que una sonrisa pequeña se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio, lo que hizo crear una en el rostro del americano. En ese instante se creó una gran duda…

-Eh… Arthur, ¿dónde está el hospital más cercano? –

Bueno, ¿qué podemos decir? ES ALFRED!.


	6. Cap 6 Kirkland solitario

**6. "Arthur… ¿solitario?"**

Alfred al ver todo este acontecimiento, y que Arthur, estando en su espalda muy lastimado (casi muerto, diría yo…), fue preguntando a varias personas en el camino por el hospital más cercano, y lo encontró. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo es buscar el celular de Arthur, para llamar a su casa y darle la noticia a su madre, que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su hijo a esas horas. En lo que llegaba, Alfred se quedó en la sala de espera. Estaba muy preocupado por Arthur, no podía estar siquiera sentado en una de las pocas sillas que había, solamente pensaba en él. Se culpaba de sí mismo por no haber interferido desde un principio, nunca debió dejarlo solo.

"…_¿Cómo estará…?"_- Se preguntaba –_ "..si hubiera sabido que esos 3 lo esperaban en la entrada… no me hubiera apartado de él…"-_ Mientras caminaba en círculo, en las puertas del hospital, entrando a la sala de espera, vio a una mujer que entró preocupada preguntando por su hijo, es decir, la madre de Arthur. Alfred no sabía que era ella, hasta que escuchó que la mujer preguntó por él. Y solamente se acercó, viendo que no la dejaron pasar aún.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la madre de Arthur…?-

-Eh?... ¿Eres el chico que me llamó por teléfono?- Preguntaba la mujer con curiosidad.

-Sí, así es. Mi nombre es Alfred Jones, soy nuevo en la clase de su hijo…- Dando su mano en señal de saludo. – Encantado de conocerla, señora Kirkland-

-Ah, buenas tardes. El gusto es mío, Alfred. – Correspondiendo al saludo – No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Arthur-

-Haha! No tiene de qué agradecer! – Decía Alfred mientras se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la escuela?...- Alfred solamente quitó su sonrisa y bajó la mirada. Comenzó a hacer un recuerdo de lo sucedido.

- Fue una pelea…-

-¡¿Qué, otra?...- Al escuchar esa expresión de la mamá de Arthur, sintió que sus ojos se agrandaron y se preguntaba varias cosas a sí mismo –"_Así que… ¿no es la primera vez?"_-

-¡Ay no…! Le dije que no hiciera caso a esas cosas… pero Arthur suele ser muy crédulo y siempre está triste por ello…-

-Eh?... ¿muy crédulo..?-

-Sí… bueno, éste problema lo ha tenido desde niño, en las noches siempre lo tenía que estar curando de sus heridas ya que a cada rato se lastimaba en una pelea o cosas así, siempre se quejaba de sus enormes y abundantes cejas, que de eso es de lo que más lo molestaban…-

Mientras conversaban, se sentaron en una de las sillas para estar más cómodos y continuar con la plática, de la cual Alfred se interesaba en escuchar, ya que eso no lo sabía, por obvias razones. De verdad le importaba Arthur.

-Desde que Arthur iba a pre escolar le costaba mucho trabajo hacer amigos, siempre estaba solo y jugaba con los juguetes que tenía a la mano, y claro… con los amigos imaginarios que él solía tener – soltando una pequeña risa - …pero por las noches, siempre me decía que si ésta pesadilla iba a acabar, y hoy en día lo sigue haciendo. Que yo recuerde, solamente ha tenido un solo amigo, ¿cómo se llamaba?... – con un dedo en el aire para recordar- …¿Francis..? Sí. Fueron muy buenos amigos desde niños, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y ya no se ven como antes. Claro que, sus hermanos le hacen la vida imposible en casa, a cada momento lo escucho quejarse por una broma que le hizo su hermano más joven, y si no es él, es alguno de sus hermanos mayores…-

Alfred escuchaba muy atento a lo que la mujer le decía. Era muy triste el tener que escuchar eso, y se daba cuenta de que no solamente ahora estaba solo… sino toda su vida, literalmente. Mientras seguía escuchando, una señorita con traje de enfermera se acercó a ellos y les dice que pueden pasar a ver a Arthur. La mujer y el ojiazul se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la habitación en donde se hallaba el rubio. Al llegar lo encontraron despierto. Eso sí, tenía muchas vendas, y un collarín. Su madre al verlo, corrió hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente de alegría de saber que estaba bien.

-Hola mamá…-

-¡Hijo mío, qué bueno ver que estas bien!- Tomándolo cuidadosamente de su pequeño rostro.

-Mamá! No hagas eso frente a personas…- Decía el rubio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la pena al ver que su madre, llena de alegría, casi se lo come a besos. Alfred estaba igualmente feliz, pero esos golpes y vendas hacían que se sintiera más culpable por no haber intervenido.

-Arthur, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer…?-

-Mmh… sí, por favor…-

-Muy bien, regreso en un rato… Con permiso chicos, Alfred, ¿te encargarías de él sólo por un rato…?

-Ah.. c-claro señora, aquí estaré…-

-Muchas gracias. Adiós.- La madre de Arthur se retira hacia la puerta, dejando solos a los dos en la habitación. Solamente se miraron y hubo un corto silencio.

-Alfred… yo…-

-…lo siento…- Decía el americano con la mirada baja.

-Eh?...-

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho!...-

-Pero… de qué…?

-Si hubiera llegado antes… hubiera podido detenerlos para que no te hubiesen hecho daño… - con la voz un tanto quebrada se sentó a un lado de la cama - …Arthur, yo sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero… perdóname… por favor.-

-…- Arthur solamente se quedó sin palabras. Al ver a Alfred tan alterado y tan culpable sobre lo sucedido, trató de calmarlo un poco – Alfred, no fue tu culpa. Además… no es la primera vez que termino en el hospital… y mucho menos por una pelea, así que no debe de sorprenderte- Calmándolo para que no se preocupara.

-...voy a compensarte con lo que tú quieras, ¿qué quieres?... ¿una salida?, ¿te invito a comer?... sólo dime qué quieres y yo te lo compensaré el día que tú quieras…-

-Eh?... Alfred, no tienes que hacer esto…-

-YA SÉ! TE INVITO A DORMIR A MI CASA! EN CUANTO SALGAS DEL HOSPITAL Y YA ESTÉS EN CONDICIÓN DE MOVERTE EN LIBERTAD, IREMOS A MI DEPARTAMENTO A VER PELÍCULAS, COMEREMOS PALOMITAS, NOS DORMIREMOS TARDE! SERÁ MUY DIVERTIDO!...- Decía un americano culpable de algo que no fue su culpa. Arthur solamente se confundía más y le crecían mil gotitas en su cabeza llena de vendas.

- ALFRED, CÁLMATE!...- Alfred se quedó callado y miró al inglés con ojos de preocupación. Respiró profundo y habló con más calma – Mira… no es necesario que lo hagas, enserio, no tienes porqué pedirme disculpas. Ahora, creo que el que te debe agradecer soy yo. G… G-Gracias… -

-Ah?... pero si ya lo habías hecho!...-

-Eh? ¿Cuándo?-

-¿No lo recuerdas..? Wow, sí que te pegaron fuerte, eh?... So bad dude…- Decía con sarcasmo el americano mientras el inglés estaba confundido al no recordad ese momento en el que le agradeció.

-Pero?... aagh… no lo hice!...-

-Sí, sí lo hiciste…-

-NO! SI LO HUBIERA HECHO LO ESTUVIESE RECORDANDO AHORA MISMO!-

-Pero… sí, lo hiciste…-

-GAAH! Esta bien…¬¬… una vez más no hace daño…-

-Mmh… supongo?...- Alfred lo miró, y solamente vio a un Arthur solitario, muy frío, muy duro de corazón. No dejaba de mirarlo.

-Eh… ¿qué me vez?...-

-Mmh… nada… Arthur, vamos a hacer una promesa…-

-Eh?... ¿una promesa..?

-Yes!- levantando el dedo meñique – Te prometo, que si necesitas ayuda, ahí estaré. Si necesitas que alguien te escuche, ahí estaré. Si necesitas consejo, yo te lo daré. Haha… y si quieres comida…Jamás te fallaré en lo que me pidas, no dudes en buscarme… pero…- Arthur sólo lo miró a los ojos - … lo que jamás haría, es dejarte solo. JAMÁS… lo haré.- Arthur quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso último –_"Jamás… dejarme solo…"-_ Pensaba el inglés –_"Sí claro… esas promesas nunca se cumplen… ya me pasó una vez… y no quisiera volver a repetirla… pero…"-_ Mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el meñique del americano frente a él –_ "…no sé… él… no es como los demás. Es… diferente… así que…"_- Y levantando su débil meñique, entrelazándolo con Alfred dijo estas palabras.

- Yo… también lo prometo, Alfred…-

Alfred solamente pudo darle una sonrisa. Y Arthur, con ojos de sorpresa… le regresa un pequeño gesto de felicidad.


	7. Cap 7 Sonríe

**7. "Sonríe"**

Pasó el rato y la madre de Arthur le trajo de comer a su hijo. Los tres comenzaron a conocerse mejor. Arthur se veía feliz. Por primera vez, después de muchos años, se veía un gesto de felicidad en su rostro, lo cual hacía que Alfred se diera cuenta de que Arthur no siempre era el chico frío que conoció al principio.

-Por cierto, mamá, ¿cómo está William?- Pregunta Arthur con mucha curiosidad.

-Ah, está bien, le di de comer antes de venir, por eso me tardé un poco…-

-¿Sigue con los dolores de cabeza?...-

-No, ya no.-

-Perdón por preguntar, pero, ¿quién es William?- Pregunta Alfred para al menos saber de qué estaban hablando.

-Ah… es mi hermano mayor… uno de mis monstruosos hermanos…-

-Arthur!...- Dándole una minúscula palmada en su brazo – No hables así…- Mira el reloj de su muñeca, que era tan pequeño pero elegante al mismo tiempo. – Oh es tarde… me retiro. Hijo, que pases buenas noches…- Se acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza - …mañana vendré a verte temprano. Alfred, de nuevo, muchas gracias, no sabría cómo pagártelo…- Dándole la mano en señal de despedida.

-DON'T WORRY! Señora no tiene por qué decir eso! Si gusta podría cuidar de Arthur los días que no estará aquí…-

- …espera, ¿qué?...- Dijo Arthur con un rostro un tanto de miedo.

-Oh! Qué amable eres, pero no quisiera interrumpirte en tus demás actividades…-

-Ah! No se preocupe por ello, podría ayudarlo con las tareas de la escuela, traerle comida, pasar tiempo con él… usted sabe, para que no tenga que molestarse…-

-¿EH?...- Arthur se confundía más cada vez que se extendía la conversación.

-Aw… bueno, serán pocos días, así que, muchas gracias.- Decía su madre con mucha seguridad – Bueno chicos, buenas noches-

- …?-

- Buenas noches Señora Kirkland! Le aseguro que su hijo está en buenas manos!...-

La madre de Arthur se va de la habitación con mucha tranquilidad ya que su hijo no estaría sólo en ningún momento.

-Aah… bueno Arthur… veo que te sientes mejor, no?...- Decía Alfred mientras se recargaba en la silla de la habitación y poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza.

-Si… estoy mejor. Gracias…- Las mejillas de Arthur estaban un tanto ruborizadas al decir esas palabras.

-¿Cuántas vece tengo que decir que no tienes nada que agradecer?...-

-Es que… nadie había hecho algo así por mí…-Agachando la mirada- …esos 3 me hacen lo que quieran. Mientras más ponga resistencia… es peor para mí.-

Alfred frunció el ceño un poco, en señal de molestia, y que lo que le pasaba a Arthur era por causa de esos 3, que toda su vida la han hecho un desastre, en parte. Vaya! Primer día en la tan hermosa y colonial Inglaterra, y ya tiene enemigos qué derrotar, pensaba el americano.

-Pero… como había dicho desde el principio, no dejaré que te vuelvan si quiera a tocar…-

-_"Alfred…" - _pensaba el inglés- _"…sigo sin entender… el por qué haces tantas cosas por mí… ¿por qué?... Dime… ¿por qué?..."-_

-Eh?.. Arthur?... ¿qué pasa…?-

-Nada…- Dijo Arthur negando sus pensamientos- Alfred… ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?... Mañana tienes clases y tienes que levantarte temprano…-

-No quiero ir!...-

-Alfred, tienes que ir, es tu segundo día, no debes faltar…-

-Aaah… pero, quiero cuidarte hasta que salgas!- Inflando las mejillas un americano emberrinchado insistía en quedarse con un inglés con collarín en los días en que tenía que quedarse en el hospital.

-No Alfred… estaré bien, no te preocupes…-

-Mmh.. OK. Pero vendré a verte al finalizar las clases, tú sabes, para ponerte al tanto de las tareas y eso.-

-Mmmh… me parece bien… tengo que estar al corriente es todo…-

-OF COURSE! El estudiante prodigio no debe manchar su record. No te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de ello-

-Está bien. Bueno, estoy un poco cansado…-

-OK! Creo que debo retirarme…- Levantándose hacia Arthur y poniéndole su mano en la cabeza – Espero que estés mejor mañana…- Con una sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Arthur sólo pudo hacer notar un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse por la sorpresa al ver la mano de Alfred en su cabeza. Se detuvo al momento en que tomó la perilla, de modos que quedaba de espaldas a Arthur.

-¿Sabes?... Deberías sonreír más…-

-Eh?... ¿y a qué viene eso?...- Decía confundido Arthur mientras lo veía de espaldas.

-…Tienes bonita sonrisa…- Arthur solamente pudo agrandar más sus ojos al escuchar ese comentario. – _"… ¿Qué?…"- _pensaba –_ "... ¿Yo?... ¿Bonita sonrisa…?"-_

-Bueno, me retiro. Buenas noches Arthur…- Cierra la puerta lentamente. Arthur no dejaba de pensar en ello. –_" Alfred… enserio… ¿por qué?"-_

Alfred bajó a la sala de espera para ir directo a la salida. Mientras iba de camino a su departamento, pasó a una tienda, a comprar un poco de refresco y una gran bolsa de papas fritas, nomás para comer "algo" antes de dormir (WOW! Que GRAN cena…). En el camino, vio que había una bonita vista del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban, se veían hermosas, y la luna… ni se diga. Era bellísima. Alfred se quedó admirando a esa hermosa luna que estaba sobre él y recordó la promesa que le hizo a Arthur.

-Arthur… no te voy a fallar…- Siguió su recorrido llegando a su departamento. Estando frente a su puerta, revisó en su chaqueta de aviador las llaves, pero no las encontró, así que tuvo que tocar la puerta y esperar a que Tony, su amigo extraterrestre, le abriera la puerta.

-OI! TONY! ¿¡SIGUES DESPIERTO? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- Mientras tocaba la puerta, escuchaba unos pequeños pasos acercándose hacia la puerta. Los ruidos se escuchaban dentro del departamento, dando señal de que alguien estaba despierto. De repente, la puerta se abre. Solamente se lograban ver los enormes ojos rojos de Tony, y la poca altura que se lograba apreciar, de verdad que era pequeño.

-Oh! Hola Tony…¿cómo estuvo tu tarde?-

-¿Dónde estabas…?- Preguntaba Tony con un tono de voz robótica.

-Ah! Hubo algunos problemitas en la escuela… nada importante, además fui a ver a un amigo en el hospital…-

-Ah… bueno… traes la cena?-

-CLARO! LO QUE MÁS TE GUSTA! ¡UNA GRAN BOLSA DE PAPAS FRITAS Y UNA ENORME BOTELLA DE SODA! ¿Jugamos videojuegos…?

-Claro…-

Y así los dos pequeños comenzaron a jugar videojuegos en la pequeña sala. Alfred y Tony tienen la mala costumbre, de que si están jugando algo que les guste, no paran. Literalmente, no lo hacen. Podrían pasarse toda la noche jugando videojuegos mientras comen porquería y media en su pequeña sala, en donde solamente ellos habitaban en su estadía en Inglaterra. No paraban de jugar. Solamente se escuchaban gritos de victoria de Alfred cuando le ganaba a Tony, o a Tony lanzándole el control en la cara para que se callara y siguiera jugando para poder tener otra victoria. Pasaban las horas. 1 a.m. 2 a.m. 3 A.M! Bueno… ¿Y CUÁNDO DEMONIOS VAN A PARAR?

-Ah! Buena jugada Tony! Pero es hora de irse a dormir…- Decía Alfred entre bostezos mientras se estiraba para irse directo a su cama.

-Alfred… son las 6 de la mañana…-

-Eh… ah… ¿desde hace cuánto estamos jugando?...- Preguntó preocupado por la hora.

-Desde que llegaste… desde las 8 de la noche del día anterior…-

-Oh… demonios… WOW! TONY ROMPIMOS UN NUEVO RECORD! DAME ESOS 5!...- Emocionado, levantó los brazos para chocarlas con el pequeño Tony, quien indignado levantó su pequeño brazo al igual que su mano.

-Alfred… en 1 hora entras a clases…-

-Oh damn…-

Y así fue como un desvelado y ojeroso americano inicia su 2do día de escuela. Eso le pasaba muy seguido cuando vivía con sus hermanos en E.U.A, así que no es de sorprenderse. Si lo hace allá, ¿cómo no lo hacerlo aquí?... o en el planeta de Tony, ¿por qué no?.

Mientras salía de su departamento se decía en manera de queja:

-No… quiero ir a la escuela…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha perdón, tuve que volver a subirlo, porque no estaba completo. Mil disculpas, ahora sí.<strong>_

_**PD:**_ **HOLA! Les habla URESHI-SAN, la autora de éste fan fic. Sólo para disculparme por haberme tardado mucho en continuar con él. Por motivos de escuela y personales no he podido continuarlo, además de que cuando quería escribir… NO ME LLEGABA LA MALDITA INSPIRACIÓN! , pero me pondré al corriente y continuaré lo que empecé. Solamente espero que estén disfrutando la historia, y díganme… ¿quieren más? Tendrán más. Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto!**


	8. Cap 8 Un día sin Arthur

**8. "Un día sin Arthur"**

Esperen un minuto… ¿Qué es eso que se ve a lo lejos? ¿Qué hace el heladero a tan temprana hora? No. No es el heladero. ¡CORRAN, ES UN ZOMBIE! Ah no… es Alfred yendo a la escuela. Arrastraba los pies con la más grande flojera del mundo.

-Aah… -se quejaba- …no quiero ir a clases, pero esto solamente lo hago por Arthur…-

Antes de llegar a la escuela, pasó a una tienda por una soda, para que al menos le diera un poco más de energía y poder estar más despierto. Al entrar a la escuela, antes de entrar a su salón de clases, vio a un grupo de estudiantes que hablaban entre ellos junto a la entrada del mismo, cosa que Alfred ignoró por completo. Hasta que de repente escuchó salir el nombre de Arthur. Mientras tomaba su refresco, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y, con mucha discreción, intentó escuchar cuidadosamente lo que esas personas decían de su amigo hospitalizado.

-Hablando de palizas, ¿vieron cuando golpearon a Kirland?-

-Fue demasiado genial...-

-De hecho, ese cejudo ya se merecía una lección, ¿no creen?-

-Ha ha ha ya hasta parece que esas cejas te van a comer vivo…"-

La sangre de Alfred comenzó a tomar calor. Su ansiedad hacía que apretara su refresco con más fuerza. Su mirada cambió completamente. Era obvio que estaba mostrando una cierta molestia hacia esos comentarios, que solamente provocaban que esa molestia, se convierta en enojo. Pero no fue impedimento para seguir escuchando.

-Imagínense, ¿Cuál sería el peor castigo que Kirkland nos pondría?-

-Ha ha ha… Peinar sus cejas…-

-Ha ha ha…!-

No pudo más. Pronto, su refresco escurría de sus dedos. Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el pasillo. Lo tomó del brazo, y sin dudar, su puño golpeó la cara de ese chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Oye…¡¿ no te han dicho que es de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Decía el chico desde el suelo. Los demás estudiantes retrocedieron al ver que probablemente era el inicio de una pelea. Mostrando una mirada desafiante, Alfred se agachó, lo tomó de su camiseta y le dijo:

-Que sea la última vez… que hablas así de Arthur…-

-Ah sí? Oblígame…- Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse. El chico le respondió por igual a Alfred, haciendo que éste callera y así iniciaran los golpes. Tan temprano y ya hay dos personas peleándose a morir en el pasillo… qué ironía. Pronto más estudiantes comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de ellos, entre la multitud estaba un rubio francés, quien observaba cuidadosamente a Alfred desde lejos, mientras que sus dos compañeros eran parte del público.

Los dos chicos, que no se rendían por nada del mundo, se decían hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Alfred no se daba por vencido tan fácil, y mucho menos si peleaba por defender a alguien importante para él. Se gritaban cosas uno del otro, y la mayor parte de los insultos estaban relacionados con Arthur, los cuales para Alfred, parecían las peores cosas que podías decir, y respondía con más coraje cada vez que su contrincante exponía, sin pena, sus verdaderas opiniones hacia Arthur. De pronto, dos maestros los separaron y los llevaron con el director, ya que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil no se encontraba disponible para vigilar los pasillos, si había problemas… el Director lo tenía que resolver de una manera u otra.

Todos se fueron a sus clases correspondientes, pero, como siempre, los del Bad Friend Trio si no se les pega la gana, no entran a clase; y como no está Arthur para molestarlo, no podían hacer nada. Estaban detrás de unos arbustos frente a la cancha de futbol, viendo a las porristas hacer sus prácticas. Gilbert solamente iba por molestar a una de las chicas que todo el tiempo lo golpeaba con un sartén, y quien es la capitana del equipo de porristas. Desde siempre se han llevado de esa manera, así que no hay de qué sorprenderse cuando Elizabetha traiga su sartén en la mano todo el tiempo ¿Quién dijo que los sartenes solamente sirven para cocinar? Mientras tanto, Antonio mandaba mensajes de texto muy molestos, mientras estaba en clases, a uno de los hermanos italianos, más particulares por ser uno un amante de la pasta y el ate, y el otro un bueno para nada que siempre está gruñón y con un tomate en la mano, el cual Antonio disfruta hacerlo enojar diciéndole: "Aww.. ¿Quién es mi Lovi, Lovino?". Por otro lado, Francis, estaba muy tranquilo; no estaba coqueteando con ninguna chica como lo hace siempre, ni siquiera las miraba. Pero, al ver a Alfred haciendo todo esto por Arthur, comenzó a preguntarse el por qué, ya que cuando ellos dos eran amigos, Francis no lo llegó a querer de la manera en que lo está demostrando ahora Alfred, y mucho teniendo, relativamente, muy poco tiempo de haberse conocido. La curiosidad lo empezó a invadir, así que iba a comenzar a investigar.

Al tiempo, Alfred salió de la sala del director, que lo mandó a la enfermería a él junto con el otro chico, ya que tenían algunas heridas que debían ser curadas. Al salir, Alfred salió refunfuñando un poco, y con algunas vendas en la cara. Sonó el timbre para almorzar, y se fue a sentar en el lugar en donde va Arthur a comer siempre. Francis lo seguía a todas partes, quería saber un poco más de él, ya que tenía un pequeño plan bajo la manga, pero cuando Alfred iba a su "lugar secreto", lo perdía y no lo encontraba en los momentos del almuerzo. Alfred se sentó en la pequeña banca que reposaba en medio de todo el pequeño y olvidado patio de la escuela, y empezó a comer… pensando en cómo estará Arthur. Esperaba con ansias la hora de la salida para ir a ver cómo se encontraba. Apenas llevaba menos de 1 día sin ver a Arthur… y ya se sentía solo.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto de hospital, se encontraba un rubio inglés con un collarín reposando en una cama. Su desayuno estaba aún lado de él, un poco frío ya que no lo había tocado desde que se lo llevaron al cuarto. Solamente veía al techo, aparte de que no podía moverse mucho, pensaba muchas cosas. En ningún momento de la noche se olvidó de la promesa de Alfred. Pero, como se prometió a él mismo, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, ya que por una mala experiencia, ya no quería volver a pasar lo mismo. No iba a volver a caer en el mismo error. Pero no podía. Alfred no salía de su cabeza. ¿Será una nueva oportunidad de poder volver a tener un amigo? Si es que así se les llaman hoy en día. –_"No"- _se decía a sí mismo_- "…los buenos amigos… no existen…"- _Y girando la mirada hacia la ventana-_ "…todos son iguales. Arthur, sé firme en lo que te prometiste hace tiempo"- _No quería defraudarse a él mismo, ya que lo que se promete se debe de cumplir de una manera u otra, como debe ser, ¿no?

Pasaba el día y Alfred seguía aún con el coraje de la mañana, y las ansias lo consumían para ir a ver cómo estaba él. Lo que no entendía era el porqué ese odio hacia Arthur, si solamente hace su trabajo. Sólo hace lo correcto. Sólo eso. Sin él, la escuela sería un completo desastre. Eran tratos muy crueles, cosa que no le parecía justo a Alfred viniendo de los estudiantes. Eso le hacían recordar varias cosas, entre ellas su hermano menor, Matthew, quien es una persona muy inocente y tímida ante los demás; lo molestaban mucho por lo mismo, y Alfred, como buen hermano mayor, lo protegía mucho. Cosa que sigue haciendo. Aunque está dándose por vencido al decirle a su hermanito que deje de abrazar a ese gran oso que, desde muy pequeño tiene y nunca suelta.

Por fin. El timbre para salir. Era música para los oídos de Alfred. Salió rápidamente de la escuela, pero antes de llegar al hospital que quedaba muy cerca de la escuela, pasó a una tienda y compró una tarjeta para Arthur, y… ¿por qué no? Una hamburguesa para comer en el camino, la cual devoró sin piedad antes de llegar al hospital.


	9. Cap 9 Un regalo para tí

**Cap. 9 "Un regalo para tí"**

Llegó. Abrió la puerta y vio a Arthur recargado en su camilla leyendo un libro que su madre le llevó para pasar el tiempo. Arthur volteó la mirada y se dibujó una leve sonrisa al verlo entrar por esa puerta, como si lo estuviese esperando desde hace mucho.

-HEY ARTHUR!...-

-Ah! Hola Alfred… ¿cómo te fue hoy en la-? – al levantar la mirada comenzó a observar el rostro de Alfred con una cuantas vendas- ¿Qué te pasó…?-

-Ah!... ¿esto? No es nada serio… de veras…-

-Alfred… ¿volviste a involucrarte en una pelea en la escuela, verdad?-

-Es enserio, no fue nada…-

-Alfred…-

-¿Qué?... Bueno… está bien, sí me pelee otra vez…-

-¡Alfred!...-

-¡¿Qué? ¡ELLOS EMPEZARON!...-

-¡NO IMPORTA, NO VUELVAS A METERTE EN UNA PELEA!...-

-Pero… -

-¡NADA DE PEROS, NO LO VUELVAS A HAC-! Ouch…-

-Eh? Arthur, estás bien?...-

Esa queja bastó para cortar la discusión. Alfred no dudo en acercarse a Arthur para saber qué le pasaba, solamente vio que estaba sobándose una de sus costillas que le dolían cada vez que se movía por lo menos un poco, aunque no se las haya roto, habían algunos golpes que eran molestos al momento de dormir. Alfred colocó su mano en la frágil costilla del inglés, haciendo que éste se tranquilizara y el dolor fuera menos intenso.

-Ah…bueno… sólo fueron las costillas… me duelen un poco…- Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver tan cerca al americano tratando de que su dolor se fuese.

-¿Te las rompieron también, cierto?...-

-No… solo son golpes… pero me duelen un poco cada vez que me muevo…-

-Damn bastards…- Decía entre dientes – No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a hacerte esto…-

-Alfred… no deberías preocuparte tanto por ello, no puedo hacer nada, por más que les llame la atención, esos tres no se van a detener. Así que vete acostumbrando a verme aquí todo el tiempo-

-Tú no podrás hacer nada… pero yo sí…-

-Eh?...- Arthur no tardó nada en sacar esa expresión al oír eso. – _"…Enserio… no deberías…" _– Pensaba.

-Mmh…- Alfred trató de darle un poco de calor dándole un muy ligero masaje en los golpes, para que bajara un poco. Lo hacía de una manera tan sutil que Arthur comenzó a sentirse mejor - …Así está bien?...-

-S-si… gracias…- Arthur desvió la mirada hacia una mesa que estaba frente a su cama, y vio un vaso con refresco. –Alfred, venías comiendo una hamburguesa, verdad? -

-Si…-

-Eh… ¿no comiste eso ayer en la escuela?...-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Eh? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Eso no es bueno que lo comas todo el tiempo! ¡Debes cuidar un poco más tu alimentación!-

-Aaah… pero si saben tan bien…-

-¡El que sepan bien, no quiere decir que te hagan bien!...-

-Arthur… te quejas demasiado…- Mirándolo con molestia y sarcasmo, junto a una sonrisa de lado.

-Eh? ¡Eso no fue una queja! ¡Sólo digo que eso te hace mal si lo estás comiendo todos los días!...-

-Eeeh... bah…- Alfred se da la media vuelta y se cruza de brazos

-EH? ¡NO ME IGNORES ASÍ!...-

-*hmp*- Lo vuelve a ignorar de manera exagerada, dando señal de que no lo hacía enserio y era solo para fastidiarlo un poco.

-¡OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!- Arthur estaba lanzando humo de su cabeza. Alfred volteó la mirada y lanzó una pequeña risa al ver el rostro de Arthur rojo de coraje, era muy divertido hacerlo enojar de esa manera. Daba patadas en la cama haciendo que las sábanas se levantaran un poco. Se dio la vuelta completa y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Haha… que gracioso te vez cada que te enojas así…-

-EH?... – Solamente hizo notar un ligero rubor, salió del shock cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, para terminar inflando sus cachetes – Idiota…-

-Talvéz… ¡pero no cualquier idiota trae una tarjeta para animarte!- De su chaqueta de aviador sacó la tarjeta que había comprado antes de llegar, y se la dio a Arthur.

-Eh…? Una tarjeta?-

-That's right! Espero te guste! La compré especialmente para ti…-

Arthur comenzó a verla cuidadosamente, y al abrirla decía en letras grandes: "_Get well soon"_. No dudó en agradecerle por el detalle, cosa que no quería aceptar, ya que así se empiezan las amistades. Ya presentía el futuro de aquella tarjeta, lugar en donde terminan las cosas que ya no sirven y que hacen que te olvides de ellas de por vida: en la basura.

-Gracias Alfred, no tenías que…-

-Haha… no problem! Es lo más que puedo hacer, tú sabes, estar en un lugar como éste ha de ser deprimente y aburrido, y más si no puedes levantarte para salir...-

-Pues… sí-

-¿No ha pasado nada nuevo por aquí…-

-Mmh… pues, ¿qué debería pasar? Es un hospital…-

-Tú sabes, algo como… no sé, ¿alguna bonita enfermera?...- Decía Alfred con una mirada pícara hacia Arthur, quien pronto mostró un desagrado a la pregunta del americano.

-No… Es de mal gusto ver de esa manera a las mujeres, y más si están en su trabajo…-

-Aah… no hace daño ver las cosas de diferente perspectiva, ¿sabes?…-

-Eh?... Alfred mejor deja de decir esas cosas…-

-Eeeh… eso quiere decir un "sí"?-

-No. Ah… bueno, cambiando de tema, aparte de esa pelea… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Mmh… aburrido…- Bajando un poco la mirada.

-Eh?... ¿no hiciste nada nuevo hoy?-

-No, fue un día muy aburrido… y si quieres saber, no hay ninguna tarea que entregar…-

-Mmh… está bien, gracias por el dato…-

-Aparte…-

-Dime…-

-La escuela no era la misma sin tí…-

-Ah?...-Arthur quedó en shock. – _"¿La escuela… aburrida sin mí?..." _– Alfred… si te dieron muy fuerte…-

-No, es enserio… me sentía muy solo sin ti…-

Arthur no podía creerlo. No se creía el hecho de tener que escuchar a alguien que diga que la escuela es aburrida sin él. Es algo que nunca, ni siquiera Francis en aquellos tiempos, le había dicho tal cosa. Era muy extraño para Arthur sentir esta clase de cosas, el saber que alguien lo necesitaba era algo nuevo para él.

-Eh… ¿Es enserio?...-

-Oh yes… no tenía con quien compartir mi comida… no tenía a nadie con quien charlar… me sentía raro el no verte en la escuela…-

Poco a poco la mirada de Alfred comenzó a entristecerse conforme más se imaginaba los siguientes días sin Arthur en la escuela, y lo que Arthur no quería era verlo triste, así que trató de subirle el ánimo.

-Hey! No te pongas así… ya verás que pronto me verás rondando por la escuela como si nada...-

-Mmh… ¿eso crees?...-

-Claro, ya verás que eso pasará muy pronto…-

-Mh… está bien… ¡te estaré esperando con muchas ansias!-

Cuando Alfred dijo eso, Arthur estaba impactado del cambio de humor de Alfred. De verdad que estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando. Una parte de él le rogaba a gritos que dejara de verlo, que se aleje de él, que rechace cada cosa que él le ofrece. Que no se haga tantas ilusiones, porque nada de es verdad. No existe. Cosa que lo torturaba por dentro, lo consumía poco a poco. Pero algo hacía que no se consumiera por completo. ¿Será un brote de esperanza? ¿Un milagro? ¿Una oportunidad, quizás? Quién sabe. Pero algo hacía que su frialdad se fuera, cuando Alfred estaba cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>¡MIL DISCULPAS A TODS! <strong>No había podido subir el capítulo siguiente, porque estaba en exámenes finales, además de que mi escuela me hizo hacer un montón de cosas este último parcial. Enserio que MIL DISCULPAS! Pero…** ¡Y ESTOY DE VACASIONES!** Así que… me tengo el propósito de adelantar MÁS este fic en esta vacasiones, además de que tengo preparado otro más para cuando termine éste. Bueno, los dejo, disfrútenlo n.n


	10. cap 10 Una amistad perdida

**Cap. 10 "Una amistad perdida"**

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Arthur no iba a la escuela, cosa que para Alfred no era tan agradable que digamos. Parecía que nada más iba a la escuela para estar al pendiente de los trabajos y no hacer que el promedio de Arthur baje. Lo visitaba sin falta todos los días. Para Arthur, el tener a Alfred junto a él, era suficiente para alegrarle su día. Los momentos que pasaba con él eran muy especiales, y guardaba cada uno de ellos en su memoria. Aunque eso sería estarse contradiciendo, ya que no quería que fuesen amigos, aunque eso estaría a punto de cambiar en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras Alfred seguía con su deber, Francis hacía lo posible por acercarse a él, no paraba de seguirlo. Gilbert y Antonio se preguntaban en por qué ése afán de querer conocerlo, ya parecía una obsesión.

-Francis, enserio, ¿qué le ves a ese americano?...

-Es cierto, desde que mandaste a Arthur al hospital, no has parado de seguir al chico nuevo, ¿qué te está pasando?...

-Aah~ _Mon Dieu__..._ Nada importante, es solo que tengo curiosidad.

-De qué ? – Decía Gilbert mientras comía wurst.

-Quiero saber, qué se trae ese chico con Arthur… Porque, últimamente a estado visitando al idiota gruñón después de clases…

-Y… ? – Decía Antonio mientras comía una ensalada de puro tomate.

-Y ? ¿Cómo que 'y'? Es que no entiendo por qué ese chico hace tantas cosas por ese idiota…

-Francis, suenas como si estuvieras celoso…

-¿¡Qué ? _Par Dieu_! No...

-Digo… porque antes ustedes dos eran muy unidos… y te molesta que alguien más se preocupe por él, ¿no ? –

-No… pero…

-No se te olvida lo de Juana, cierto ?...

-Sí… ese idiota pagará por ello. Por haberme alejado de lo que más quería….

Era la hora del descanso, cuando Alfred salió rápidamente a su casillero a dejar sus libros y a recoger su almuerzo. De repente sintió que alguien lo acorrala por detrás. Sorprendido, voltea y ve que es el miembro del Bad Friend Trio, Francis, quien estaba muy cerca de él e hizo que Alfred se sintiera incómodo.

-_Bonne__matin, _Alfred…

-Ah… eres tú Francis… buenos días… ¿podrías alejarte un poco de mi cara… ? – Decía Alfred en tono de molestia mientras alejaba a Francis son sus brazos.

-..¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora ? ¿Una revancha o qué ?

-Oh, tranquilo… vengo en son de paz.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres ?

-Nada, solo vengo a conversar… Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero… quisiera que empezaramos de nuevo… - Tendiéndole la mano en muestra de saludo - …Buenos días, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, gusto en conocerte Alfred Jones

Alfred sentía sus malas intenciones, y con nervios responde al saludo.

-Hola…

No dejaba de fijar la mirada en él, no sabía de lo que sería capáz de hacer en esos instantes, no podía bajar la guardia.

-So… ¿qué quieres ?

-Solamente he venido a charlar contigo, tú sabes, disfrutar nuestro almuerzo bajo el hermoso sol de cada mañana mientras observamos al equipo de porristas…

-Eres un pervertido, ¿sabes ?

-Haha… eres tan gracioso. Acompañame, vayamos a un lugar cómodo a disfrutar de nuestra exquisita comida… - Abrazándolo lo lleva al patio como si fueran muy buenos amigos, cosa que Alfred miraba más bien como un ''acoso al espacio personal''.

Al llegar, se sentaron en una banca frente a la cancha de futbol, en el cual las porristas practicaban sus rutinas para el próximo evento deportivo.

-Hermoso, ¿no crees ?

-*chump*¿Qué cosa ?*chump* - Trataba de decir Alfred con toda la boca llena de su hamburguesa.

-Eh… ¿eso es una hamburguesa ? – Miraba con un tanto de asco el almuerzo de su compañero extranjero.

-Oh yes ! ¿Quieres ?

-Eh… no… gracias… Oye Alfred, el otro día conociste un lado que no muestro muy a menudo, ¿sabes ?

-¿Cuál… ?

-El día de la pelea con Kirkland, por supuesto. – Decía el francés con expresión tan hipócrita y fingida como lo que decía.

-Ah…

-De hecho, no era necesario que huvieras intervenido, se lo merecía.

-¿De qué hablas ?...

-¿No te ha contado ? Me extraña de él, porque los e visto muy unidos últimamente… ¿que no son ''amigos''?

-Claro que los somos… pero, ¿qué es lo que supone que no me a contado ?

-Entiendo, se olvidó por completo de ello… Qué idiota.

-Es enserio, no entiendo de lo que hablas.

-Hablo de ése día. –La mirada de Francis comenzó a entristecerse poco a poco, hipócritamente claro. – El día que me separó… de ella.

-¿Ella ?...

-Sí. Jeanne d' Arc era su nombre. Era una estudiante de la cual me enamoré desde el día en que la ví por primera vez en esta escuela. Era de mi tierra natal, Francia, eso lo hacía mucho mejor. Era una mujer hermosa, la más bella diría yo. Tenía el alma de hierro, era una mujer fuerte y luchadora, pero al mismo tiempo era tan dulce y encantadora. La amé como a ninguna otra mujer en el mundo. En ese tiempo Arthur y yo eramos muy unidos… los mejores amigos, lo conozco desde que eramos niños…

De repente, Alfred recordó que la madre de Arthur mencionó a alguien con quien Arthur tuvo una amistad muy estrecha en su infancia, se refería a Francis.

-'_' Así que… eras tú…'' – _Pensaba Alfred con mucha sorpresa mientras escuchaba la historia de Francis con mucha atención.

-…hasta que llegó ese día. El día en que nuestra amistad terminó en la basura…

-…¿Qué sucedió ?... – Decía un poco nervioso.

- Era la noche de graduación, el día más esperado por todos…

*****Flashback*****

-…Yo esperaba a mi Jeanne en el pasillo antes de entrar al gran salón, iba con un hermoso vestido rojo que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. Pero la noté rara, caminó muy a prisa hacia mí con la mirada baja…. Y antes de que ella llegara la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos…

- _Jeanne, querida mía, te vez hermo-_

_- ! CÁLLATE !..._

-… Me interrumpió dándome una tremenda bofetada. Estaba muy confundido por tal comoportamiento, no sabía qué le sucedía…

-_ ¿Jeanne ? Pero… ¿qué sucede ?_

_- No te hagas el __obsiso__… tú sabes PERFECTAMENTE lo que pasa aquí…_

_- ¿Eh ? Querida… ¿qué pa-_

_- ! BASTA ! NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ… ¿Crees que soy tonta, que vas a jugar conmigo de esa manera ? !Déjame aclararte que no será así… !_

_- Jeanne, __tranquila__… respira y hablemos con cal-_

_- !¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA SI ESTAS ENGAÑANDOME CON OTRA ?..._

_- ¿Qué… ? ¿Quién te dijo eso.. . ?_

- … Su voz comenzó a escucharse quebrada, y sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente…

_- …A… Arthur…_

- …De verdad que no podía creerlo. Mi mejor amigo… engañándome de esa manera… que cruel…

- _Francis… yo te amaba… no puedo creer que me hicieras esto… Hasta nunca… Francis…_

_******_FIN DE FLASHBACK_********_

- Solamente pude observar lentamente cómo se dirigía a la salida lentamente. Estaba totalmente paralizado, mi boca se trabó, y no pude evitar llorar en ese instante. Desde ese día mi odio hacia Arthur ha ido creciendo con el pasar de los años, y con ellos la amistad que hubo alguna vez entre nosotros desapareció.

Alfred no podía creerlo. Estaba totalmente en shock ante las palabras del francés.

-''_¿Arthur ? ¿Un mentiroso ? No… es imposible'_'

Francis tomó a Alfred de su hombro, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamiento y lo viera a los ojos.

-Alfred… no quiero que pases por lo mismo, así que yo que tú, tendría mucho cuidado con él. No sabes de lo que es capáz de hacer…

Y con ello Francis se levantó y se retiró de la mesa para ir con sus dos compañeros. Alfred se quedó un rato más, pensando en aquello que le contó Francis. ¿Arthur fue quien hizo que la amistad entre ellos dos se fuera ? Estaba totalmente confundido, y de verdad que no pensaba en otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Francis al ir de regreso con sus compañeros, iba con una gran satisfacción de haber podido llevar a cabo su plan tan esperado. Lo hacía notar la gran sonrisa llena de malicia que se dibujaba poco a poco en su rostro y sus ojos inundados de rencor, los cuales caían en una sola persona.


	11. Cap 11 Una amistad perdida PARTE 2

**Cap. 11 - ´´Una amistad perdida ´´ (Parte 2)**

Al final del día, Alfred seguía pensando en lo mismo una vez y otra vez, sin parar. Estaba totalmente confundido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería creerlo, así que para asegurarse, va a tener que preguntarle al involucrado.

Al llegar al hospital, estaba muy nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con Arthur, lo cual veía un poco incómodo ya que ellos dos ya no son amigos, sacar el tema sobre Francis va a ser un poco difícil. Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Arthur, pero antes de entrar pensó primero su plan de conversación.

-Bien… Listo. Ahora… no, mejor no… espera, repasemos una vez más…

Retrocedía otra vez.

-OK. Todo bien. Adelante… Oh c'mon !...

Y otra vez.

-Alfred… tú puedes. ES SOLO UNA SIMPLE CONVERSACIÓN… VAMOS !... Damn shit !

Y otra vez.

- !ES SUFICIENTE ! !AQUÍ VOY !... GYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Alfred entra como en la guerra : tumbando la puerta y con toda la fuerza del mundo, eso sí, hizo un escándalo que hizo que Arthur brincara del susto.

-AAH ! ALFRED… ¿ !QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE ?

-EH… ? Eh…

- ! CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO !

- !Ah.. lo siento ! Es que… aah… no, no es nada… - _!Vamos… como habías practicado… !_

-Eh… Alfred, ¿estás bien ?

-Eh… aam… sí…

-No sabes mentir, ¿qué sucede ?

-Nada, es enserio, nada…

-Mmh, bueno, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela ?

-Bien, no me quejo…

-Mmh, ¿algo nuevo que contar ?

-Eeh ?... N-no…

-Alfred, te lo preguntaré por ÚLTIMA vez… ¿seguro que no tienes algo que decirme ?

Alfred estaba al borde de explotar, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que preguntarle de alguna manera. Y ese era el momento.

-Gh.. gh… Sí…

-Muy bien…

-GYAH ! ! MIENTO ! !¿ES CIERTO QUE LA AMISTAD QUE TENÍAN TÚ Y FRANCIS SE TERMINÓ SÓLO POR UNA CHICA !

-…eh ?

Alfred colocó sus manos en su boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Se le agrandaron los ojos al terminar de decirlo, estaba muy nervioso.

-…¿Quién te dijo eso ?

-Eh…

-Fue Francis, ¿cierto ?

-Eh… sí.

-Pues miente..

-¿Eh ?...

-La amistad que solíamos tener era muy estrecha antes, pero no terminó por una chica aunque salió involucrada una… aunque, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo ?

-Me dijo que su amistad terminó porque tú lo separaste de su gran amor, ¿es cierto ?

- ! No ! !Yo nunca hice tal cosa !

-Entonces…¿qué sucedió ?

-Algo que no sabes de Francis es que es un gran mentiroso, y otra cosa es que cuando se trata de chicas… la que sea es buena.

-¿Ah ? ¿A qué te refieres ?

-OK. Desde que llegó Jeanne a la escuela él comenzó a pretenderla y lo logró. Yo, siendo su amigo estaba feliz por ellos, hacían una bonita pareja. Pero el día del baile de graduación…

_********Flashback********_

-…Llegué al gran salón buscando a Francis, pero cuando lo encontré estaba en un pasillo oscuro con otra chica llamada Marie Louise J. Monroue (Refiriéndome a Seychelles, le tuve que inventar un nombre), quien era menor que él, y estaba manoseandola, sabiendo que ya tenía novia.

_-Francis… ah… ¿qué estás haciendo ?_

_-Nada, solamente tenías algo en tus piernas y… quería quitartelo…_

_-Ah… Fran- Francis… no… no subas tanto mi vestido…_

_-¿No tienes frío ? Digo, porque traes puesto un vestido muy corto. Oh, ya sé cómo podemos solucionarlo…_

_-N-No… Por… por favor… detente… ¿Tú no… esperas a Jeanne ?..._

_-Ella no sabrá nada… no te preocupes… Me encanta tu acento francés…_

_-Aah…_

-Él no sabía que yo observaba todo. La besaba en su cuello, en su pecho y llegó a besarala en los labios. La manoseaba por todas partes. Y ella no se veía tan molesta, al contrario, parecía gustarle. Entonces yo me fuí, y me quedé afuera, no quería seguir viendo la asquerosidad que estaba haciendo Francis, nunca me ha gustado eso de él. Al poco rato, vi llegar a Jeanne, con un hermoso vestido rojo, se veía hermosa debo admitir.

_- __Arthur, Buenas Noches._

_-Ah… Buenas Noches, Jeanne._

_-Disculpa, ¿dónde está Francis ?_

_-Ah… ah… bueno, no lo e visto, de seguro no a llegado, ¿gustas esperarlo ?_

_-Mmh, no, iré adentro por un poco de ponche._

_- ! No, yo te lo traigo, espera un momento !_

-Volví a entrar al salón y volví rápidamente y le traje el ponche a Jeanne.

_-Oh, Merci beaucoup Arthur, eres todo un caballero._

_-Eh hehe de nada, fue un placer._

-Jeanne era todo un encanto, pero nunca me llegó a gustar , era la novia de mi mejor amigo no podía hacerle eso, además ella no era mi tipo, así que no, nunca me llegó a gustar. Pero no me atrevía a contarle lo que había visto, ya llevaban meses juntos, no quería arruinar su felicidad de esa manera… pero, por el bien de los dos, tuve que hacerlo.

_-Jeanne…_

_-¿Dime ?..._

_-Me es muy difícil tener que decirte esto pero… _

_-Oh, lo siento Arthur, pero no puedo estar contigo, yo amo a Francis…_

_-¿ !Eh ? ! No, no es eso !_

_- Hehehe lo siento, ¿qué querías decirme ?_

_-Am, cuando llegué… aam… encontré a Francis…_

_-Sí… ¿y ?_

_- Encontré a Francis con otra chica._

- Me dolió mucho ver el rostro de Jeanne cambiar de ese modo. Estaba muy triste, empezó a llorar y solo pude consolarla en una banca en la parte de afuera.

_-Gracias Arthur, ahora… sé lo que tengo que hacer._

-Yo me quedé afuera y solo pude ver cómo se dirigía hacia el salón. Al rato, vi que Jeanne salió de nuevo y detrás de ella iba Francis. Desde lejos pude ver que ella le dio una bofetada, mientras le decía unas cuantas cosas.

-_ ¿Jeanne ? Pero… ¿qué sucede ?_

_- No te hagas el __obsiso__… tú sabes PERFECTAMENTE lo que pasa aquí…_

_- ¿Eh ? Querida… ¿qué pa-_

_- ! BASTA ! NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ… ¿Crees que soy tonta, que vas a jugar conmigo de esa manera ? !Déjame aclararte que no será así… !_

_- Jeanne, __tranquila__… respira y hablemos con cal-_

_- !¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA SI ESTAS ENGAÑANDOME CON OTRA ?..._

_- ¿Qué… ? ¿Quién te dijo eso.. . ?_

_-La persona más cercana a tí… _

-En cuanto ella dijo eso, Francis ya sabía que había sido yo.

- _Francis… yo te amaba… no puedo creer que me hicieras esto… Hasta nunca… Francis…_

-Francis estaba llorando a lo lejos, pero eso se gana por andar jugando cosas que no debe. En toda la noche no hablamos, hasta el siguiente día. Llegó a mi casa y hablamos afuera, para que mis hermanos no molestaran.

_-¿Tú viste todo, verdad ?_

_-Así parece…_

_-¿Y por qué no me detuviste ?_

_-¿Yo ? ¿Detenerte ? Francis, estás MUY MAL. SI SABES QUE ESTÁS UNA RELACIÓN ¿ POR QUÉ TE METES CON OTRAS CHICAS ?_

_-Aún no me contestas lo que te pregunté…_

_-No puedo creerlo…_

_- ! Eres mi amigo, si estoy haciendo algo mal, debes de decirmelo !_

_- ! Sí, soy tu amigo, pero no voy a cuidarte como si fueras mi mascota, también tú date cuenta de lo que haces y con quién !_

_- ¿ Es que no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer ?_

_- ¿De lo que acabo de hacer ? ¿ ! YO ?_

_-Sí. Hiciste que Jeanne me dejara… ! POR TU CULPA !_

_- ¿ ! MI CULPA ? ! POR FAVOR ! ! YO NO ENGAÑARÍA A MI NOVIA CON OTRA CHICA MENOR QUE YO !_

_- ! SI NO ME HUVIERAS DETENIDO EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE ESTABA CON MARIE LOUISE ESTO NUNCA HUVIERA PASADO !_

_- ! DIOS MÍO… ! ¿Sabes… ? Mejor… LÁRGATE… ERES UN DEPRAVADO… NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS…_

_-Bien, mejor para mí… Hasta nunca._

_******Fin de Flashback*******_

-A partir de ese día nos hemos tratado como verdaderos enemigos. No nos hemos llevado bien estos últimos años. Entrando a la preparatoria, conoció a Gilbert y Antonio, y con ellos formó al famoso Bad Friend Trio, se sintió identificado por ellos que también son igual de depravados que él.

-Ah… Francis no mencionó la parte de Marie Louise.

-¿Lo vez ?...

-Oh damn…

-¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso cuando entraste ?

-Es que… no sabía cómo preguntarte, pensé que iba a ser un momento incómodo para ti, tú sabes…

-Para nada, de hecho, no es un recuerdo que me incomode del todo… no es de mucha importancia ahora.

Alfred después de saber otra versión, se confundió un poco más. ¿A quién creerle ?


	12. Cap 12 Por fin, estás aquí

**Cap 12 : ****"Por fin, estas aquí"**

Al día siguiente, Alfred quería aclarar algunas cosas con Francis después de saber la verdadera versión de los hechos, cosa que él no sabía que era la verdadera, solamente era para asegurarse de que Francis mentía y Arthur decía la verdad.

-Francis…

-Oh !... Alfred, Buenos Días – Inclinandose para besar su mano en señal de un cortes saludo, Alfred la aleja de él con un aura un tanto oscura y ojos llenos de rareza.

-Ah… Buenos Días Alfred.

-Mmh, que descortés. Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí ?...

-Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas… sobre lo que hablamos ayer.

-Oh, sobre eso…

Atrás de Francis se encontraban Gilbert y Antonio quienes podían escuchar y ver todo lo que decía su compañero violador al americano.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos ?

-Mmh, supongo.

-Bien, nos vemos en el mismo lugar de ayer, ¿te parece ?

-OK.

Alfred se retira, dejando al Bad Friend Trio a solas.

-Francis, ¿de qué hablaron ayer ?

-Mmh… verás Gilbert, ayer llevé a cabo mi plan, y parece ser que está saliendo todo a la perfección.

-¿Le contaste sobre el día de la graduación ?

-Así es. Omití cosas que no eran tan necesario de mencionar.

-Ya me imagino de qué hablas.

-Así es. Me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá dicho nuestro Presidente Estudiantil ?

Llegó la hora del receso, y se vieron en el lugar acordado. Alfred frente a Francis.

-Alfred, ¿nunca te cansas de comer lo mismo ?

-No, pero ese no es el asunto aquí…

-Oh hoho, disculpa mi imprudencia, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar ?

-Francis… déja de hacerte el interesante y contestame lo siguiente…

-Adelante…

-¿No olvidaste a mencionar a alguien ayer ?

-No, estoy seguro de haberte contado todo…

-¿Y qué hay de Marie Louise ? La chica con quien engañaste a tu « amada Jeanne »

-Ah, Alfred no sé de quién me estás hablando.

-Vamos Francis, admite que Arthur no los quiso separar, tú solo te lo buscaste.

-No… es que Arthur fue quien le metió cosas a la cabeza a Jeanne… ! ÉL ES EL MENTIROSO AQUÍ !

- ! No ! !Arthur me lo dijo todo ayer !

-Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿a quién le crees ?

- Eh?...

-A una persona que acabas de conocer hace 1 semana y que no sabes casi nada de ella… o a la victima, que fue su mejor amigo. – Acercándose al rostro del americano y fijando sus ojos en los del otro. – Recuerda que… el león, no es como lo pintan. Nos vemos luego, Jones.

Francis se retira dejando a Alfred con esa duda, que… honestamente, no era tan difícil de resolver, pero su credibilidad lo hacía dudar. Pero sabiendo cómo es Francis, es obvio de lo que puede llegar a hacer, aunque por otro lado a Arthur no lo conoce del todo…

_-¿Sería capaz de hacer eso ?... _– Se decía a sí mismo el americano con muchas duda _– No… no lo creo… Rayos, ¿ por qué me pasa esto ?_

Al final del día, fue a visitar a Arthur, como todos los días. Sus heridas estaban sanando y se veía mucho mejor, y había una probabilidad de que pudiera regresar a la escuela en pocos días. Alfred se veía muy preocupado, cada que veía a Arthur le hacía recordar la gran duda (sí claro…) que Francis le dejó ¿ A quién creerle ? Arthur, desde que le contó sobre ese incidente, lo nota muy raro, no lo ve sonreír tanto, come despacio su hamburguesa, cosa que nunca hace, estaba muy callado. Literal, estaba raro. Había veces en las que Arthur platicaba de algo con Alfred, y no le estaba prestando atención, no debería ser algo de lo que debamos sorprendernos, ! ES ALFRED !, pero esta vez era por "algo".

-Alfred, te e notado raro estos días...

-¿Raro ?...

-Sí, pero eso no es lo quería decir…

-Eh ?...

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa ?

-Sí

-¿Qué es ?

-Mañana lo sabrás.

-Ah… está bien.

-Mmh, no pareces estar emocionado.

-Ah, es solo que… estoy cansado, es todo.

-Mmh, ¿ estás seguro ?

-Sí, de hecho… creo que debería irme ahora, ya es un poco tarde.

- ! No ! Espera…

Arthur lo toma de su brazo para que no se fuera aún. En cuanto lo hizo, se miraron a los ojos. Estaba paralizado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un rubor comenzó a surgir de sus delicadas mejillas.

-Eh… Bueno… no es que no quiera que t-te vayas… es solo que… aam… es temprano todavía…

-Arthur…?

-¡Eh!... aah… Bueno… es que… aah…

-Arthur, tengo que irme. Me siento cansado… Lo siento.

-Mmh… Está bien.

-Buenas noches Arthur.

Arthur lentamente fue soltando su brazo, hasta verlo salir por la puerta. Le extrañó mucho su manera tan fría y cortante de despedirse, normalmente saldría corriendo con una sonrisa o… gritando a los 4 vientos: "!_Buenas noches Arthur! ¡HASTA MAÑANA!_"

-…Buenas noches… Alfred…

Juntó sus piernas y comenzó a pensar. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. El único nombre que pasaba por su mente en ese momento _– "¿Qué te está pasando Alfred?..." _– Pensaba el inglés con mucha preocupación por su amigo. Esperen… ¿Amigo?...

_-Alfred, creo que… e perdido algo, y es algo que… solamente tú me has ido robando poco a poco. _

…O ¿más que eso?

Solamente pudo soltar una pequeña risa y cubrirse el rostro con sus manos para salir de sus pensamientos.

-…hehe… no puedo creerlo…

Se fue a dormir, pero no dejó de pensar en él. Su nombre era el que dominaba su cabeza. Soñó son su risa, con sus ojos que lo hipnotizaron en el momento en que tomó de su brazo y los cuales fueron la razón de que balbuceara, su voz… que probablemente era la más molesta, pero era la que, para él, era música para sus oídos dentro de su mente. ALFRED JONES, por todas partes. ¿Qué está pasando? Será esta… ¿una confesión?

Al día siguiente, Alfred se encontraba sentado en su banca con la mirada baja, mientras hacía garabatos en su libreta antes de que empezaran las clases. Dibujó por accidente dos rayones gruesos y pasó el lápiz muchas veces en ellos. Demonios… se dio cuenta de que dibujó algo parecido a las cejas de Arthur. Soltó una sonrisa al ver su "creación" en el papel. De repente escuchó mucho escandalo en el pasillo, y una voz un tanto similar surgió de entre todos los gritos.

-Buenos Días… ¡HEY, TÚ! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ! ¡PROHIBIDO RAYAR EN LOS CASILLEROS! ¡OYE, TÚ, NO HUYAS!

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR! ¡AAH, LO LAMENTO SEÑOR KIRKLAND NO FUE NUESTRA INTENSIÓN!

-NO ME INTERESA, A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR…

-PERO..

-SIN PEROS… ¡CAMINEN! ¡DEMONIOS… TAN TEMPRANO Y YA TENGO UN TREMENDO DOLOR DE CABEZA!

-Eh…? ¿Arthur…?

Alfred se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta rápidamente. Y vio caminar hacia su salón a Arthur, quien se veía perfectamente bien y… ¿no tenía su collarín?

-Eh… ¿Arthur?...

-Sorpresa…

-Eh… ¿esta era la sorpresa?

-Sí. No quise decirte nada ayer porque quería sorprenderte, te e visto raro últimamente, así que, para alegrarte te traje un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Así es. Ten.

Arthur le dio una caja llena de dulces, tenía un listón de color rojo y la caja era azul, como el color de sus ojos.

-Elegí esos colores porque son el color de la bandera de tu país. Y claro que, también es un regalo de agradecimiento por los días que estuviste al pendiente de mí, así que… ah?

Alfred se lanzó a Arthur dándole un fuerte abrazo. Arthur se sonrojó rápidamente y su corazón latía al máximo.

-…Por fin volviste…

-Ah… ¿Alfred?...

Rápidamente Arthur lo alejó de él

-Eh… eeh… bueno, bueno… eeh… sí, ya volví… aaam… vamos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares… ya… van a empezar las clases…

-YES SIR!

Arthur se fue a sentar rápidamente, estaba tan rojo como un tomate y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho. Estaba con la mirada baja y no pensaba en otra cosa.

-Estaba… tibio.


	13. Cap 13 No quiero sacarte de mí

**Cap. 13. "No quiero sacarte de mí…"**

Era la hora del receso, y lo primero que quería hacer Alfred es llevarse a Arthur a su lugar secreto para almorzar felizmente como lo hacían antes.

-Bien, hora del amuer-!

-¡ARTHUR, VAMOS A COMER, TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡OYE… ESPERA…!

Lo jaló rápidamente y fueron camino al lugar indicado. De pronto vieron a Francis, quien observaba todo desde los casilleros.

-Uy, parece ser que Kirkland regresó…

-El terror de la escuela ha vuelto… Dios, la pesadilla a regresado…

-Mmh, ¿qué está pasando? Alfred no parece estar muy… dudoso.

Francis los vuelve a seguir, dejando solos (de nuevo) a Gilbert y a Antonio.

-Mein Gott…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, bueno en ese caso iré a ver a Lovino...

-¿!Tú también?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Nos vemos Gilbert.

-Eh… demonios… Bueno, iremos a molestar al señorito. Roooderiiich~

Ya que cada quien iba por su lado, Francis, mientras tanto, logró alcanzar a Arthur y Alfred a su lugar secreto, que ya no era un secreto. Observaba desde lejos qué hacían esos dos y por lo visto Arthur se veía muy feliz, cosa que no veía en años. Odiaba eso. Quería destruirlo, humillarlo, y para ello haría lo que sea. Se acerca lentamente a la banca donde se encontraban y toma del hombro a Alfred y le habla al oído.

-¿Te diviertes?

-¡GAH! Francis…

-¿Qué haces aquí Francis? ¿No tienes porristas que espiar?

-¿Para qué? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi amigo Alfred.

-What?...

-Así es. Alfred, no deberías juntarte con MENTIROSOS…

-Aquí el que miente eres TÚ… maldito depravado.

-Mmh, Alfred, ya dijo a quién creerle.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No sabías? Mientras no estabas nos hemos llevado muy bien, se podría decir que somos… inseparables.

-Alfred… ¿es cierto?

-Ah... eeh… bueno sí, pero…

-Alfred, ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes para decirte la CLASE DE PERSONA con la que estás? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN CRÉDULO!

-Pero Arthur… yo no…

-Suficiente, le crees más a un depravado que a mí, ya entendí. Tenía razón… los "verdaderos amigos" NO-EXISTEN. Me largo…

-¡Espera… Arthur…!

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR MI NOMBRE ALFRED JONES, NUNCA MÁS!

En eso Arthur se va muy enojado, pero más que nada con el corazón destrozado al haber creído que Alfred era su amigo (Que exagerado, eh?). Pero ni siquiera dejó que dijera una sola palabra, lo cual hizo que Alfred le doliera más. Los dejó solo con Francis, y su aura comenzó a oscurecer.

-_ Mon Dieu, _¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era de confiar…

-¡CÁLLATE!...

Levantándolo de su camiseta hasta que sus pies rozaran el poco pasto que había. Los ojos de Alfred estaban llenos de ira, su voz cambió de repente y su fuerza aumentó de inmediato.

-Espera… amigo… qué sucede.

-Amigo… ¿yo? HA! ¡TÚ MISMO SABES QUE NUNCA LO FUI!

-Ahora… ¿sabes lo que se siente? Esto era lo que quería. Verlo sufrir… así como me pasó a mí

-Francis… de verdad… ¡ESTÁS-ENFERMO! Ni siquiera vale la pena golpearte de nuevo…

Lo suelta, haciendo que callera bruscamente al suelo.

-Tu plan no va a funcionar por más que lo intentes…

-Eh?...

-…! PORQUE VOY A CUMPLIR LO QUE PROMETÍ! ¡JAMÁS VOY A APARTARME DEL LADO DE ARTHUR, NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS! Él es mi amigo, y no lo voy a dejar.

Se da la media vuelta y deja a Francis tirado en el suelo como si fuera basura (lo cual, es correcto). Trata de seguir a Arthur y lo busca por todas partes, no lo encontraba. Cuando iba a rendirse, se dirigió al baño de los hombres, pero antes de entrar un chico salió de él temblando de miedo y tan pálido como su hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-T-t-te recomiendo… que no e-entres ahí…

-Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Ooh… créelo, n-no será bonito c-cuando entres…! ¡EL MISMO DEMONIO ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO!

-Ah… no entiendo, es el baño de hombres es normal que un baño se tape por problemas estomacales pero…

-¡ES QUE HAY ALGO PEOR QUE ESO!

-Eh?...

-¡KIRKLAND ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO Y CUANDO SE ENOJA ES PEOR QUE EL MISMO DEMONIO!

-Arthur… ¿está adentro? OK! Muchas gracias, era todo lo que quería saber.

-¡Espera…!

Alfred ignora la advertencia del chico y entra en silencio al baño. Estaba vacío y se sentía un aire frío, aunque pudo escuchar en el último baño a alguien que estaba hablando solo dando golpes a la pared.

-Idiota… idiota… ¡IDIOTA!...

_-Es Arthur… _-Pensaba el americano. Se quedó parado en silencio, escuchando todo lo que el inglés gritaba para desahogarse, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

-Estúpido Francis… Estúpido Alfred… ¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO DE TI!...

_-¿De mí?... _

-¿Por qué tuve que caer en esto…? ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ?... Me equivoqué al pensar que eras mi amigo…

_-Arthur… Sí soy tu amigo…_

-Pero en lo que más me pude equivocar… era el pensar que… me gustabas.

_-Eh…?_

-… ahora me será muy difícil sacarte de mí… pero, a la vez… no quiero hacerlo.

Alfred estaba en shock, aun sabiendo el pequeño secreto del inglés, no quería irse de su lado, él no rompe sus promesas. Tocó la puerta y Arthur no quiso abrir.

-¡VETE, NO PUEDES ENTRAR!

El baño de al lado estaba abierto, así que Alfred se subió a la taza y vio desde arriba a un inglés sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-…pues… si no quieres sacarme, no lo hagas.

-¡¿EH, ALFRED? – Levantándose rápidamente y su cara roja como tomate- Eh… oíste lo que…

-Sí…

-¿Todo…?

-Oh yes…

Arthur agrandó sus ojos y se pegó a la pared. Su respiración no le permitía hablar, estaba paralizado ante la presencia inoportuna del americano frente a él.

-No te pongas así. No te preocupes, no vine a hablar de eso contigo…

-Eh…

-Necesito que me abras la puerta. Por favor…

Arthur abrió la puerta lentamente y vio de frente a Alfred, quien se recargó en la pared con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Arthur… yo nunca fui amigo de Francis, solamente me habló para decirme lo de Jeanne, cosa que… me hizo tener muchas dudas. Pero nunca estuve de su lado, NUNCA LO HARÍA.

-Pero dijiste que…

-No… escúchame. Francis quería esto, lastimarte, pero más que eso, quería alejarte… ah… de lo que más quieres.

-¡…! – Arthur bajó la mirada ante ese comentario.

-Cosa que no va lograr, porque no importa si trata de romper nuestra amistad con una guerra o una amenaza de muerte, yo no voy a dejarte solo, te lo prometí. Dejar a sus camaradas es algo que un héroe nunca haría, ¿sabes?

-Alfred…

-Arthur, ¿me perdonas?

-…

Arthur estaba sin palabras. Probablemente esta sería una oportunidad más, de volver a recuperar lo que pudo haber perdido. No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, era una de las cosas más bellas que tenía. Sus manos estaban juntas, como su estuviera rogándole.

-…está bien…

-¿ENSERIO?

-…s-sí…

-¡WOW! ¡AWESOME!

Se lanza a darle un gran abrazo, el cual Arthur tuvo que dar forzosa y penosamente a Alfred mientras su rubor incrementaba poco a poco.

-¡ALFRED ACABO DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL, NO TAN FUER-!

-¡GRACIAS ARTHUR! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

_-El… ¿El mejor?_

-Oh! Por cierto… yo tengo una salida pendiente contigo.

-Alfred no te preocupes por eso, no es necesa….

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Te invito el viernes a dormir a mi casa. Nos iremos después de la escuela, veremos películas, comeremos chatarra, jugaremos videojuegos... oh! y conocerás a Tony!

-Mmh… no creo que sea…

-¡OH C'MON! ¡VAMOS, DÍ QUE SÍ!

-Alfred… no…

-¡DÍ QUE SÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!...

Arthur no se resistía al gesto de niño pequeño que estaba haciendo en ese instante. Hacían que se viera tan… ADORABLE. Sus ojos se agrandaron exageradamente y brillaban mucho… sí, mucho. Su boca se arqueó hacia abajo, para dar cara de tristeza, pero en realidad no lo estaba logrando. Arthur volteó a verlo y, como seguía insistiendo…

-Ahh… está bien.

-WAAHOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YEAH! Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, no lo dudes.

Y así es como una amistad se reconstruye, pero un pequeño secreto ha sido sacado al aire ¿Será impedimento para que esta amistad se vuelva a romper, o… sea ésta una oportunidad de que, probablemente, haya algo que vaya más allá de una simple amistad?


	14. Cap 14 Estoy enamorado de un idiota

**Cap. 14: "Estoy enamorado… de un idiota"**

En esa semana en la que Arthur había regresado a la escuela, hubo un gran cambio en ella, cosa que hacía falta en el tiempo en que estuvo ausente. Todo estaba en orden, tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo se volvía a sentir el temor de varias personas ante su presencia. Pero, ¿qué importa? Arthur no va a la escuela a hacer que todos lo amen, sino hace su trabajo y lo que es correcto, y si no les parece, lástima. Como si eso le importara tanto.

Arthur habló con su madre respecto a la invitación de Alfred y estuvo de acuerdo, cosa que no tardó en responder, era como una manera de pagarle lo que había hecho por él, así que no había problema con ello. Por las noches, Arthur sentía muchas ansias de que ya fuese viernes, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo lo invadía por completo. El gritar "¡me gustas!" a los cuatro vientos pensando que no esta escuchándote nadie, y te das cuenta de que "esa" persona te oyó es algo que a cualquiera le inquietaría, ¿o no? Pensaba que su relación con Alfred iba a desaparecer, pero no fue así. Lo trataba como siempre. Como el niño pequeño que fue desde que se conocieron. Parecía como si nunca lo hubiera oído de la boca de Arthur, o simplemente no le tomó importancia. Eso hacía que se sintiera aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía un poco, ya que pensaba que nunca iban a pasar de una simple amistad… y creo que era lo mejor.

_-"Qué ridículo"- _pensaba –_"¿cómo iba a pensar que eso que dije lo iba a creer? Es decir es imposible. Sería extraño que dos hombres anden por la escuela… ¡NO! Ni pensarlo… Además, ES ALFRED" – _guardó un momento de silencio para pensar bien en el nombre que acaba de pasar por su mente –_ "…y creo que por eso… me gusta."_

Los días pasaban y ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza. Una y otra vez. No lo dejaba tranquilo. El viernes se acercaba. Los días eran la gloria y las noches su tortura, enserio que estaba enloqueciendo.

Era casi hora de que sonara el timbre para el descanso, Arthur fue a su casillero y al momento de abrirlo una nota calló al suelo, la levanta y la abre. Era de Alfred. Su asquerosa letra lo delataba por completo, ésta decía: _"Espérame en el lugar de siempre, fui al baño. ¡VOY EN UN MINUTO! – ALFRED". _Arthur solo soltó una sonrisa al ver un dibujito debajo de la firma de Alfred, e hizo notar un ligero rubor en sus frágiles mejillas.

-Idiota…

Obedeció al favor y lo esperó en el lugar de siempre. Llevaba la nota en sus manos y la observaba cuidadosamente. Su letra era muy peculiar, creo que sabría que la escribió él fácilmente, además, estaba escrita a lápiz; el papel parecía que lo había arrancado de su libreta de apuntes.

Comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, y por ello, el viento hizo que se le escapara de ellos. La persiguió por todos lados, hasta que paró en el escalón del sitio, y justo en el momento en que iba a tomarla, alguien más lo hizo.

-G'Morning!~

-Ah!... Ah… Good morning Alfred.

-Haha! ¡Viniste!

-Am, ¿pensaste que no lo haría?

-Pues…

-No me digas que dudaste de ello…

-Eh… un poco.

-Alfred…

-HEY HEY…. I'M SORRY! NO QUISE DECIR ESO…

-Mmh… solamente te digo que nunca dudes de lo que haga o diga, ¿está bien?

-OK!

-Además, no puedo ensuciar mi imagen de buen caballero, jamás dejaría plantado a alguien y más si es por algo importante, por cierto, ¿para qué me enviaste la nota?

-Mmh, por nada especial, solamente quería avisarte, con eso de que odias la impuntualidad.

-¿Solamente para eso me la enviaste?

-Yep!

-…idiota…

-Hey! ¿LISTO PARA MAÑANA?

-Eh?... Mañana ya es…

-SÍ, ES VIERNEEEES! Recuerda que te vienes conmigo después de la escuela, y de ahí… hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

-Eh… eh…

-Ah? ¿Qué pasa..?

Arthur tenía tanta preocupación que ni siquiera sabía qué día era de la semana. Aún no asimilaba que al día siguiente iba a estar todo el día… y toda la noche, junto a la persona que ama. Estaba pasmado.

-Eh… Arthur?... Are you OK?

- _"Oh cielos… mañana es Viernes… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?..."_

-ARTHUUUUUUURR!

-Eh… ¿qué?

-¿Volviste?...

-Eh… sí… ya, es sólo que… am, estaba pensando en que… am, si podríamos pasar a mi casa primero, porque… tengo cosas que hacer hoy, y seguro olvidaré hacer mi maleta mañana. Tú sabes… antes de ir a tu casa…

-DON'T WORRY FOR THAT! Te prestaré ropa.

-Pe-pero… necesito mi cepillo de dientes…

-¿Para qué? Podemos comprar uno a la tienda de al lado… o mejor aún, NO TE LAVES LOS DIENTES! No pasa nada si no te los lavas una vez en la vida…

-…am… mi ropa interior…

-Te quedarás un día, no una semana…

-Mi cepillo para el cabello…

-Tengo uno en mi departamento…

-Oh… mi celular se descompuso, así que tengo que ir por el repuesto a mi casa, de verdad lo necesito…

-Arthur… vi cuando lo sacaste para ver la hora en clase…

-Ah… eh…

-ARTHUR… NO TE PREOCUPES! Tengo todo lo necesario, así que… no te mortifiques por tener que ir a tu casa por tu maleta.

Arthur estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. Trataba de sacar cualquier pretexto para poder ir a su casa… solamente para "prepararse psicológicamente", por así decirlo. Ya que lo decía tan seguro de tener todo lo necesario, le hizo caso. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, para comer su almuerzo… pero todo fue un vano. Hubo un momento en que tenía una mancha junto a su boca, y Alfred se la quitó con una servilleta que llevaba de su combo… cosa que hizo muy cerca de su cara. Ya se imaginarán que nivel de rubor habrá tenido el pobre en su rostro. Luego se manchó su uniforme, cosa que era muy extraño que pasara en él, ya que era el Sr. Porto-Bien-Mi-Uniforme. Su té se derramó… es decir, estaba muy nervioso.

Llegó la hora de la salida y cada quien se despide para ir a su casa. Llega a su casa, y lo primero que hace es tirar su mochila e irse directo a echarse a su cama, ni siquiera se quitó el uniforme. Lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza era…

_-"Y… ¿qué haremos en cuanto lleguemos? ¿Comer, videojuegos, películas? ¿Dormirá con pijama? O es que… NO NO! NO PIENSES ESO! ¿Dormiré en el suelo, cama, sillón? ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS A TONY?..."_-

Mmh, el pobre está en un estado… un tanto extraño.

Su madre lo llama a comer y lo nota muy pensativo. Peter lo molestaba y lo que normalmente hace es golpearlo, tomar su gorrita de marinero y lanzarla o simplemente lo miraba tan feo que el pobre niño salía traumado de la mesa; pero esta vez… estaba muy sereno, creo que ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención. William, por ser uno de los hermanos mas grandes, a pesar de ser con el que más problemas tiene con Arthur, lo notó, y hasta hubo un momento en que le comenzó a lanzar comida con la cuchara… y Arthur no dijo nada.

-Hey… Arthur…

-Mmh…?

-Quita esa cara de estúpido y come…

-Eh…?

-¿¡Me estabas escuchando?

-Ah sí…

-Arthur, hijo, ¿te pasa algo?

-Ah? No, nada mamá. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que, estás raro el día de hoy, casi no has comido nada de tu plato.

-Ah… pues…

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quién fue?... –Decía William con mirada penetrante.

-No… es enserio, no tengo nada.

-Pues… juzgando la manera en que miras la ventana, la velocidad en la que comes y como estas prestándole la más mínima atención a Peter… algo escondes. – Dedujo Brian con una pose de pensador.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieren que les diga? No tengo nada, es enserio.

-Ya dinos idiota…

-No es nada…

-Vamos, sácalo…

-Que no es nada…

-Hijo, vamos somos tu familia, tenemos derecho a saber…

-¡Que ya les dije que…!

-Arthuuur… dinos tu secreto…!

_- "…¿Secreto?..."_

En ese momento Arthur se sentía acorralado. No sabía una manera de poder zafarse de esto, los gritos de Peter, la mirada penetrante de William y Brian, la preocupación de su madre… es decir… es un momento tan incómodo, que su mentira estaba saliendo al aire. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse y empezaba a sudar frío; sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al ver la expresión de William hacia él.

-Ah?... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo Brian observando la expresión de Arthur ante todas esas preguntas. – Parece que a Arthur, le gusta alguien.

-Eh?...

-WHUT? – Arthur agrandó sus ojos y su cara era la clara señal de que la deducción de Brian no era mentira. - ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, SE LOS JURO!

-Entonces, ¿por qué te alteras?

-Y dinos, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-¿Es extranjera?...

-¿Es bonita?...

-¿Cómo se llama?...

- ghh… ¡SUFICIENTE!... Voy a dejar algo muy en claro… ESTOY BIEN, NO ME PASA NADA, NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA, MI CONCIENCIA ESTÁ LIMPIA… Y NO, ¡NO ME GUSTA NADIE! Con permiso.

En ese momento todos quedaron en completo silencio. Lo único que Arthur hizo fue levantarse de la mesa y encerrarse en su cuarto. No salió de él en todo el resto del día. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era todo lo que sus hermanos dijeron… y comenzó a contestarse preguntas con la mente.

_-"Parece que a Arthur, le gusta alguien"…_

-…sí…

"_¿Quién es la afortunada?"…_

-…por desgracia… no es una chica…

_-"¿Es extranjera?..."-_

-Sí… de Estados Unidos…

_-"¿Es bonita?..."-_

-…es, lo más bello que e visto en mi vida…

_-"¿Cómo se llama?..."-_

-…su nombre es… Alfred Jones. Creo que… lo admito. Creo que… estoy… ¿enamorado? Sí. Yo, Arthur Kirkland, estoy enamorado de… Alfred Jones. Es decir… de un idiota.


	15. Cap 15 Día de Alfred y Arthur

**Cap. 15: "Día de Arthur y Alfred"**

Sonó el despertador y Arthur parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, se exaltó tanto que se calló de la cama, razón: era viernes. Parecía un loco esquizofrénico. Tomó su ducha de todas las mañanas, claro que por culpa de William y Brian se bañó al último… como siempre. Bajó al comedor y su madre le dio su desayuno. Terminó rápido y se fue. Llegó a la escuela y el día pasó volando, sin darse cuenta ya era hora de salir, lo cual significaba el inicio de un día junto a Alfred.

-Arthuuuur apresúrate, tenemos que ir a rentar muchas películas.

-¿No las tienes aún?

-No, quiero que las vayamos a rentar juntos.

-Ah… está bien. Solamente acomodo esto en mi casillero y nos vamos.

-OK!

Arthur termina, toma su mochila y se van, pero antes…

-Oye Arthur, tengo hambre…

-Am, ¿qué quieres comer?

-¡VAMOS POR UNAS HAMBURGUESAS!

-¿QUÉ? No. Es momento de que comiences a moderar tu alimentación, iremos a comer algo diferente.

-Pe-Pe… Pero…

-¡NADA DE PEROS! Vamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito.

-¿Hacen hamburguesas?

-No.

-¿Pizzas?

-No.

-¿Hot Dogs?

-No…

-MÍNIMO… ¿venden soda?

-Sí… pero no tomarás eso.

-¿QUÉ?...

-Vamos…

-Aaaaaww pero Arthuuuur…

-No se diga más. Vamos a comer el platillo tradicional de Inglaterra.

El restaurante no estaba tan retirado, pero para Arthur era ETERNO. En todo el camino Alfred le estaba rogando para que fueran a comer hamburguesas, y era tan molesto, que Arthur tiró la toalla, prometió comprarle un helado de postre si se comía todo el plato. Alfred, por supuesto, no lo pensó dos veces. Parecía un niño berrinchudo que quería dulces antes de la comida, cosa que a Arthur… le encantaba. Su actitud tan infantil lo hacía ver tan adorable que quería comérselo entero (literalmente).

Al llegar al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana; Alfred disfrutaba ver los carruajes que pasaban por las calles, podía ver a lo lejos un poco del Big Ben, los majestuosos monumentos antiguos, todo era hermoso. No dejaba de ver a la ventana, pero Arthur disfrutaba ver otra cosa. Sus ojos azules tenían un gran resplandor, su sonrisa era grande y notable, su piel tornaba un color mas claro y la hacía ver más frágil, su cabello se veía tan reluciente que daban ganas de tocarlo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, todo… menos la comida. Estaba tan distraído admirando lo que estaba frente a él que no se dio cuenta cuando el mesero les trajo el menú.

-Aaarthur…

-Mmh?...

-No sé qué rayos es esto… ¿seguro que no quieres que vayamos a comer a otro lado?

-Calla y elige.

-Pe-pero… OK… veamos.

-No contamos con mucho presupuesto, así que… pidamos lo tradicional…

-¿Qué es…?

-_Excuse me… we want an order of Fish and Chips to share, please._

_-Understood, your order will be ready in a moment. _

_-Thank you._

-Fish and Chips?

-Yes.

-¿Es el platillo típico de Inglaterra?

-Así es.

-Mmh… está bien. Todo por ese helado…

Esperaron unos pocos minutos y la orden llegó a la mesa. Era pequeña, así que Arthur se la dio a Alfred, ya que él era quien tenía hambre.

-*chump* Mmh… no sabe tan mal…*chump*

-Aagh… Alfred, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con la boca llena? Mira… ensuciaste tu camiseta – Tomando una servilleta limpió las manchas – Am, tienes una mancha en tu mejilla… acércate…

Y así fue. Arthur parecía una madre procurando a su hijo, enserio que en la cabeza de Alfred no existen las palabras "comer despacio". Ya iba a terminar y quedaban pocas papas, y parecía que Arthur tenía un poco de hambre, se le notaba en su cara, así que Alfred le ofreció una papa como su estuviera jugando a "El avioncito". Arthur la come, e hizo notar un ligero rubor, cosa que trató de esconder con su cabello, pero aun así se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Pagaron la cuenta, y fueron a una nevería por el postre. Alfred estaba muy feliz con su helado con doble chocolate. Fueron a sentarse en una banca para comer más cómodos. Pero no tienen idea de cuántas servilletas tuvo que pedir Arthur para todo el desastre que estaba haciendo Alfred. Manchas por aquí, chocolate por allá… total, terminó más sucio que un cerdo recién revolcado de un charco de lodo. Después fueron a rentar películas, Arthur estaba en la sección para adultos (sí, viendo esas películas) mientras que Alfred estaba en la de niños; de repente Arthur voltea y tiene una torre de películas, y todas ellas de terror.

-ARTHUR, ARTHUR! LOOK THIS! ENCONTRÉ MUCHAS PELI… aaah… Arthur, ¿por qué estás en esta sección?...

-AH!… AH… NADA NADA, Sólo pasaba por aquí y pues… Wow! ¿te gustan las de miedo, ah?

-OF COURSE! Me encantan! Esta película se estrenó en Estados Unidos hace poco, fue justo después de venir aquí, me moría por verla así que la tomé.

-Bueno, si así lo dices, está bien.

-WAHOOO! TÚ PAGAS LA BOTANA!

-EH? Alfred… pero YO TE PAGUÉ LA COMIDA!

Al terminar, iban camino al departamento de Alfred con muchas bolsas con soda, papas fritas, dulces, chocolates, y aparte, las películas. Para él era como una mina de oro, mientras que para Arthur era un obstáculo para saber por dónde pisar.

-A-Alfred…

-Sí..?

-¿No crees que es mucha comida?

-Nah! Para nada, apenas es la entrada. Espera a que lleguemos al departamento.

-EH? ME HICISTE GASTAR EN COMIDA CUANDO TÚ TENÍAS EN TU DEPARTAMENTO?

-Hey hey RELAX~ Todo es parte de la diversión, éstas serán para los videojuegos, lo demás será para las películas, tú sabes, para más tarde.

-Aah… está bien.

-Y POR FIN CONOCERÁS A TONY!

-Ah, es cierto… conoceré a tu… ah… ¿amigo extraterrestre?

-AAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT! Te caerá bien, es un poco serio al principio pero luego se acostumbra, ya verás.

-Ah… claro.

Al llegar, Alfred abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina para dejar las cosas.

-UUFF! Por fin en casa… TONY, YA LLEGUÉ!

-Vaya… no es tan pequeño como me imaginaba.

De repente Arthur sintió que algo los observaba. Una mirada que poca gente siente. Tan grande, sospechosa, pero sobre todo, incómoda. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y no veía a nadie. De repente sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, volteó y no había nadie, hicieron lo mismo por el otro lado, y tampoco. Luego sintió que alguien jaló su cabello, su ropa, su pantalón y no había nadie. Estaba empezando a estresarse…

-Ah… Alfred… ¿dónde están los vasos?...

-En la alacena aún lado de ti…

Al momento en que la abrió vio a unos ojos rojos enormes viéndolo directamente a él. Arthur se puso pálido, como su hubiera visto un fantasma, cosa que hubiera sido menos escalofriante. El ser extendió su brazo para darle un vaso de cristal, el cual Arthur no tomó.

-A…Alfred…

-What's up…?

-AH… AH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESOOOOOO? – Gritando, saltó a los brazos de su amigo.

-Ah! Lo encontraste. Arthur, te presentó a Tony.

-Ah… es decir que… eso es…

-THAT'S RIGHT! Tony, él es mi amigo Arthur, se quedará con nosotros esta noche.

-Eh… eh… - Bajó de los brazos de Alfred y se dirige a Tony lentamente para estrecharle la mano. – Ah… hola, es un… placer conocerlo Sr. Tony.

Tony le estrecha la mano de igual manera, pero hubo un gran choque entre ellos. Arthur estaba muy extrañado de tal ser, no dejaban de verse a los ojos y tampoco dejaban de estrecharse las manos, así que Tony los soltó primero y lo primero que hizo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse fue decir lo siguiente:

-_F*cking B*tch…_

-Ah…?

-Ah… AAAHAHAHAHA… TONY QUE GRACIOSO ERES!

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Así es la primera vez que lo conoces, se le pasará luego…

-Ah… pero…

-OK THEN…! ¿Qué haremos primero? Veamos… son las 4 de la tarde…

-Ah…

-¡JUGUEMOS ESTE VIDEOJUEGO!

*Ring**Ring*

-Oh! Espera un momento…

-Ah… está bien… estaré en la sala…

Arthur se sentó en la sala, después de ver a un extraterrestre frente a tus narices mientras tomabas un vaso… puede ser algo un poco escalofriante, o al menos para él. Empezó a observar la pequeña sala, los sillones eran cómodos y había una televisión frente a él con una consola. Era un tanto… acogedora. Este ambiente era muy extraño en su casa, ya que todos los días sus hermanos hacían el desastre y muy rara vez la casa estaba en total tranquilidad, y si lo estaba, eran sólo ratos muy cortos.

Aún lado de él encontró una mesa en la que había portarretratos. La mayoría de ellos aparecían Alfred de niño, los cuales eran adorables, con dos personitas más, una de ellas era una niña de cabello hasta el cuello de un rubio más fuerte que el de Alfred, de ojos azules y portaba un short con un top de cuadros y un sombrero de vaquero, el otro era de un rubio claro con el cabello semi largo con un rulo grande, pequeño, con una sudadera roja y con un gran oso entre sus brazos, parecía que se escondía en él. Al parecer eran sus hermanos menores. Al ver todas las fotos, vio una que le llamó la atención, era Alfred más grande, pero estaba junto a otra persona, tenía rasgos asiáticos: de piel blanca, cabello corto y negro, y de estatura más baja que Alfred; parecía ser una fotografía reciente.

-REALLY? WOW! OK OK… aquí lo esperaré. Gracias Kiku! O como dicen en tu país, Arigatou gozaimasu! BYE!

-_"Eh?... ¿Quién es?..." – _Pensaba el inglés con tanta curiosidad.

-Awww que bien! Ya quiero que llegue!

-Am, ¿se podría saber con quién hablabas? Suenas muy emocionado.

-Oh! Era mi amigo japonés, Kiku.

-¿Tienes un amigo japonés?

-Yes! Es un amigo que vino a mi país como turista hace tiempo, así que se podría decir que lo conozco desde hace algunos años.

-Mmh…

-De hecho, es el él. – Apuntando a la foto anterior, aclaró las dudas de Arthur. – Me llamó para probar un nuevo videojuego que creó, lo mandó desde hace unos días así que no a de tardar en llegar.

-¿Te manda videojuegos… para que los pruebes?

-SURE! Yo le doy mi opinión y él se encarga de producirlo para venderlo.

-Ah… interesante.

_*Beep**Beep*_

-GAAH! LLEGÓ! …

-Mmh…

-Mira, es éste. Mmh, se ve interesante, HAY QUE PROBARLO AHORA!

Sacó el CD de su caja y lo colocó en su consola. Definitivamente… Alfred era un niño. Arthur tomó su control y comenzaron a jugar. Al parecer le estaba gustando, pero había momentos en los que se aferraba a la pierna de Arthur porque se moría del miedo al momento de llegar a una de las puertas de la historia y salían cadáveres en el suelo o colgados en la pared. Arthur se ponía como tomate cada que hacía eso, pero la presencia de Tony hacía que arruinara el momento. Pasaron las horas y lograron terminar el juego.

-Eh.. eeh… - Decía mientras temblaba de miedo Alfred.

-Mmh… no estuvo mal.

-Eh… Es… estuvo… GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!

-Eh?... Pero, hace un momento estabas temblando de miedo en mis pies…

-SO WHAT? Es el punto de ese tipo de juegos, no? Hacer que tiembles de miedo y que pienses que de verdad te asechan los monstruos a tus espaldas. Ahora… siguen las películas.

-Eh… ¿seguro que quieres verlas?

- S-Sure…voy a ponerme mi pijama, te daré la tuya en un momento.

-Ah… esta bien, aquí esperaré.

Espero un momento en Alfred trajo dos cambios. El de él era de dos piezas, blanca con las mangas rojas, en la parte de enfrente tenía un logo que decía "Hero" de color rojo con azul.

-Am, ¿me permites tu baño?

-Eh? CAMBIATE AQUÍ! CON CONFIANZA…

-NOOOO! *PAZ!* - Gritó con mucho enojo y vergüenza el inglés, dando un gran portazo.

Arthur miró la pijama y era de botones, color verde. Se la ponía lentamente, porque podía sentir el aroma de ella. Era un olor agradable, era suave, el único detalle era que le quedaba un poco grande, si comparamos la complexión física de Arthur con la de Alfred… bueno, ya saben, sí hay diferencia. Antes de salir del baño, se recargó en la puerta y se acurrucó en la pijama para olerla un poco más.

_-"Huele bien… huele a… Alfred…"_- Se decía. Ese momento era uno de los más maravillosos… hasta que… *TOK! TOK! TOK!*

-¡HEY… ARTHUUUR! ¡¿TODO BIEN? ¡APRESURATE, YA QUIERO VER LAS PELÍCULAS!

Alguien "discretamente" tocó la puerta y lo sacó de su mundo de fantasía.

-AAAAGH YA VOOOY! ¡YA HABÍA TERMINADO DE TODOS MODOS!

Arthur salió con su ropa doblada y bien acomodada en sus manos. Llegó a la sala y vio que había muchas cobijas y almohadas en el suelo, parecía que iban a dormir ahí. Había platones de chatarra, refrescos y dulces… este niño no aprende.

-VEN ARTHUR, ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR.

Arthur se sienta aún lado de él.

-¿Cuál es la película…?

-Es ésta.

-¿De vampiros?

-Of course! Se veía escalofriante así que la renté.

-Bueno, no se ve tan mal. Adelante.

Pasaron las horas y las horas y el pobre de Alfred estaba temblando como una niña, pero bien que seguía viendo las películas… ¡QUÉ GENIO! Llegó un punto en que Alfred ya no quería seguir viéndolas, así que Arthur las quitó y prefirieron irse a dormir. Era de madrugada y Arthur no podía hacerlo porque sentía el temor de Alfred al lado quien estaba tapado hasta la cabeza.

-Alfred…

-S-Sí…?

-Sigues despierto, ¿cierto?

-Sí…. Pero… NO ES PORQUE TENGA MIEDO HAHA CLARO QUE NO!...

-Claro que sí…

-NO ES CIERTO! TENGO MUCHA ENERGÍA NO TENGO NADA DE SUE- AAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-ALFRED CÁLMATE, ES TONY SALIENDO DEL BAÑO!

-_Shut up, f*ckin b*thc…_

-Eh…

-AH.. AAAH… YA SABÍA! HAHAHAHA SOLO TE ESTABA PROVANDO… AAAHAHAHAHA… - Reía tan nerviosamente el americano.

-Alfred es sólo una película, no puedo creer que te asustes por eso. Espérame un minuto iré al baño, tomé mucha soda…

-NO NO NO NO! NO ME DEJES SOLO! –

En ese momento Alfred se lanzó hacia Arthur, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, y por obvias razones, estaba encima de él. En la habitación sólo se podía ver un americano llorando de miedo abrazando a un tomate. Primero se calmó Arthur, y luego trató de calmarlo a él. Sus brazos eran fuertes, sus manos estaba aferradas a él y podía sentirlas temblar, su voz estaba poniéndose quebradiza poco a poco (wow, que nena), no quería dejarlo ir. Su rostro estaba escondido en la pijama de Arthur así que no lo podía ver a la cara.

-A…Alfred… sólo iré al baño… no me tardaré.

-NO NO NO! ME VAN A SECUESTRAAAAR!

-Nadie te va a secuestrar… NO HAY NADIE EN ESTE LUGAR, a excepción de Tony…

En eso, Alfred levanta el rostro con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pe… pero…

_-"Rayos... se ve tan lindo…"- _Pensaba en inglés con un palpitar en el corazón enorme, parecía que se le iba a salir de pecho!

-Alfred, estarás BIEN. No voy a tardarme, te lo prometo.

-ENSERIO?

-Sí… no te preocupes.

-E-esta bien…

-Ahora… SUÉLTAME!

Alfred lo soltó lentamente y se metió a sus cobijas rápidamente. Arthur se puso de pie de igual manera para ir al baño. Al entrar sentía como si el pecho le fuera a explotar; se calmó él primero, y después fue al baño, a los pocos segundos Alfred estaba gritando afuera del baño rogando para que saliera… porque se sentía solo (pobrecito…) Así que Arthur se apuró, no le quedó de otra, le era imposible negarse a eso.

A los pocos minutos los dos estaban acostados en su respectivo lado del suelo con su respectiva parte de cobijas. Arthur estaba a punto de dormir hasta que vio del lado de Alfred que estaba temblando aún (es enserio, QUÉ NENA, pero así lo amamos), estaba dudoso si preguntarle lo que tenía en mente, quitando que si podía dormir. Pero se animó, le estresaba un poco verlo tan asustado, y más por estúpidas películas de terror sin sentido.

-Alfred… ¿no puedes dormir?

-Eh… n-no…

-Idiota… ven aquí…

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sin darse cuenta, Alfred estaba acurrucado en su pecho. Lo abrazó y comenzó a sobar su espalda para calmarlo, cosa que funcionó. Al poco tiempo, estaba profundamente dormido. Arthur no podía dormir ahora. Y no podía por que no dejaba de contemplar lo tierno que se veía Alfred mientras dormía, no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello, era suave y olía bien.

_-"Demonios… ¿por qué tuve que caer en esto ahora…?_

Y así comienza una noche larga para Arthur.


End file.
